


Unbroken

by Irishgurl15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Brainwashing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Ron Weasley, Death Eaters, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Hermione Lestrange, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Slavery, golden trio- Ginny/Harry/Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgurl15/pseuds/Irishgurl15
Summary: A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 47
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, Unbroken takes place before the Battle of Hogwarts. The Golden Trio is comprised of Harry, Ginny, and Ron. This story is very different than the original, I want to make clear. Everyone is much darker and more evil. I know that I am writing several other stories at the moment but I thought that I would at least post this one. 
> 
> I had posted it before on my fanfiction account: Readqueen15 but took it down. Now it's up here. I do want to warn that this story is rated Mature due to the graphic violence, explicit language, and reference to rape. If you are uncomfortable with this than I suggest you don't read. I will try to put warnings before each chapter to warn everyone. 
> 
> Lastly, I really do appreciate comments and constructive criticism. They are what motivates me to keep writing and the more comments I get, the more frequently I'll update!

**1 day earlier**

_“Sectumsempra.” the wizard above her growled._

_With a flick of his wand, deep cuts marred the young witch. Her once pale skin was now covered in a deep scarlet liquid. Ragged breathes escaped her lips yet she did not scream. Her chest heaved up and down and her eyes widened in horror as a pool of blood poured from her abdomen. She didn’t want to die this way. This was not how she was going to go. Her death would be on her own terms._

_She cowered away from the monster, hoping he would get tired of the games and let her be. Except he didn’t- he never did. As long as she was alive and suffering, then it was all that mattered._

_“Very good technique,” the older man observed. “You’ve been taking notes.”_

_The young wizard grumbled in response, displeased at his slave’s lack of reaction. It was obvious that she was in pain, yet she still had that fiery courage in her gut, telling her not to give in._

_“I want to make it scream.” he calmly said. “Why won’t it scream?”_

_She didn’t even give a reaction. It was what she was used to. She wasn’t a witch to them. She wasn’t a girl. She wasn’t even a person. She was the lowest of the low- below the animals. All because of who her parents were- who she was born to._

_“Because it’s a stubborn little piece of filth, that’s why.” the man drawled. “It doesn’t yet understand it’s place.”_

_She could see their feet moving in circles around her. They were the hunters and she was the prey. She didn’t dare look up, knowing that could earn her an even worse punishment. She was just a filthy little inbred, below everyone and everything. She had no rights, owned nothing to her name. She was property to be used and abused, only being kept alive all these years to be tortured._

_Her bushy brown hair was coated in blood and her once defined high cheekbones and milky white skin were gaunt and hollow from the years of starvation. The light may have left her brown eyes but she still had hope in her heart._

_Hope that she would die from the hunger or perhaps a curse would backfire killing her instantly. Her parents were dead and she knew that nobody was looking for her. Purebloods were no better than dead in the wizarding world. If she ever escaped, she would end up right back in captivity. She didn’t think she could survive a second time._

_“What shall we do about this, Professor Snape?” she could hear the smile in his voice._

_“You know, Harry.”_

_“Crucio?” his voice raised in excitement._

_“Crucio.”_

_She didn’t have time to react. The wand raised and a red stream of light hit her body. The girl couldn’t hold it in any longer. She screamed as loud as her vocal cords would allow her to. She had entered the pits of hell._

* * *

I awoke with a startled gasp. I clutched my chest, feeling the remnants of the cruciatus curse. I couldn’t count the number of times that I’ve felt the mind- numbing, heart- stopping pain. I manage to push myself up but a sudden crushing pain radiated throughout my entire arm. I immediately slumped back down. 

A stick poked me in the side and the dirt crumbled between my index and middle finger. An inchworm crawled along in front of my face and the sound of rushing water echoed throughout the trees. 

I can’t remember how I ended up here. A feeling of dread made my stomach lurch and my heart spiked, knowing what would happen when they found me. How could I escape when I can't even stand up? I had no shoes, wand, or any magical ability and was stranded in the middle of nowhere. 

Anybody could take me now. They could be worse than _them_. 

I don’t remember the last time I was outside, the feeling of the sun on my face, seeping through my skin. The sun was brighter than I thought and everything was quieter… and then it wasn’t. I inclined my head to the side, hearing voices- _several-_ coming nearer. There was nowhere for me to hide. My heart pounded against my chest and my body began to shake, they couldn’t take me back. 

I wouldn’t let them. 

My master wouldn’t be kind to me. He’d lock me away in the dungeon for hours, messing with my mind. He’d curse and break me over and over again until all my sanity was losts. He would make me want to die but he wouldn’t kill me.

He wanted me to suffer. 

I was just a filthy inbred and Harry Potter didn’t give a crap about us. 

My gaze focused on the slave bond carved into my left arm. It was a dead giveaway. If slaves escaped their owners than whoever found them was required to turn them in. I knew that I didn’t have a chance. All I could do was hope they spared me some mercy but I knew that was unlikely.

_It’s to late to run now._

The men have stopped talking. They stood three feet away, staring at me with a vicious gleam in their eyes. I bite my tongue stopping myself from screaming out when they charged forward, dragging me up to my feet, and pressing me against a tree. A large boy with a smushed in face smirks. He grabbed my jaw, forcing me to stare at the two of them. A skinnier guy stood further away to the side, eyeing me up and down, his wand being held in his hand. Both had short buzzed hair and were clad in black boots and robes, 

The boy’s nails dug into my cheeks and unable to help it, I cried out. He pressed his wand against my neck, choking me as I struggled for air. 

“What are you doing here?” the boy behind hissed. 

Gasping for air, I manage to weakly say, “I… don't... know.” 

_It was the truth! Honest to Merlin!_ If only they would see it that way. 

“You don’t know?” he scoffs. “Hear that Goyle, the filth doesn’t know!” 

The chubby one cackles, spitting slobber all over my face. The wand cuts into my skin the harder he presses. I clawed at my neck, desperate to be free. I was drowning and dying and fighting for air. My vision became blurred and head began to ache. The adrenaline slowed and right when I was about to give up, he pulled his wand back… just a little bit. 

“Let me ask you again, girly… ” the skinny one- _Goyle_ steps forward. “What are you doing outside Malfoy Manor?” 

“I-I-I don’t know.” I whimpered. “I- I was put here.”

“You were put here?” Goyle echoed in disbelief. 

“Yes.” my voice croaked. 

He stares at me for a few moments with a look of contemplation on his face. _He was probably thinking of all the ways to kill me._ My mind thought bitterly. 

I didn’t know what he was talking about. I didn’t know anything about the Malfoys or the manors. I didn’t even know where I was. 

“Wha’ should we do?” he turned to Goyle. The two of them stared at me in disdain. I hung my head, knowing what was coming. 

_Death would be more merciful._

But then _he_ showed up. My unknown savior. Nobody was ever _just_ kind, there were always an ulterior motive. A shiver went down my spine. 

“You can start by putting her down.” his voice was eerily calm. 

The two of them jerk away from the fast approaching man, dropping me to the ground in the process. I descended into a coughing fit, clawing at my chest. I curled up into a ball, my head hiding in my knees as faint tremors went through my body.

“Apparate back to the manor.” the new man spit at the two boys. “Tell my father that I’m dealing with this girl.” 

“But Malfoy-” 

“Now!” his voice raises an octave. “Do I have to ask again?” 

There’s no more argument. Authority and dominance oozed off him, making everyone cower in fear. They mutter a meek, “yes sir,” before disappearing. My eyes were tightly shut closed, not daring to look up at him. 

_He was the boss. He was in charge._

I bit through my bottom lip- there was blood in my mouth. I waited… several long agonizing seconds for him to do _something_. 

For him to kill me. 

Why else would he have forced them away? 

“State your blood status,” his voice was cold, showing no emotion, it’s like I had been dunked in a cold ice bath. 

“P-p-pure-bl-bl-ood.” I stammer in a quiet voice. I expect him to lash out, to hurt me, to do _something!_ But I can feel his gaze burning into my skin and says nothing. 

“Pureblood.” he whispers to himself with amusement in his voice. He gripped his wand in his hand and crouched down beside me. I could feel his hot breathe on my skin. His hand ran through my bushy hair, pulling a twig out. 

“What is your name?” his voice was nonchalant, asking a seamlessly enough innocent question. _I knew what it meant. I knew what he was trying to do._ He pet my hair in a calming gesture, momentarily distracting me. 

“I-I-I’m just a sl-slave.” my voice was just above a whisper. Hot tears ran down my cheeks at a steady pace. 

His hand froze and I heard a tiny gasp. Something sharp was stabbing into my leg, I fidgeted uncomfortably. From the corner of my eye, he placed his wand in his black boot and his hand hung by his side. 

“Sit up.” he ordered in a firm yet soft voice. I quickly complied, knowing the consequences for misbehavior. I sat on the back of my heels, feeling the familiar ache in my knees, I had become all to used to. My head hung low, my hair covering my face. 

Startling me, he grabbed my right arm, flipping it over. My heart dropped to my stomach as his thumb ran over the brand on my arm, symbolizing my enslavement. A crude, **_HP_ ** had been marked onto my arm several years ago. The pain and smell of burning flesh was still fresh in my mind. 

_Now you would always know who you belonged to._

“Everybody has a name.” his voice was just above a whisper. “Your parents had to have given you one.” 

_My parents are dead._

I’m silent, opting not to respond. He was just trying to trick me, he wanted me to mess up, he wanted to have a reason to punish me. 

“Look at me.” he sighed. His thumb softly stroked my cheek. I tried not to breathe but it was impossible. 

_What was he doing?_

“Look at me.” he repeated again. He tilted my chin up until my neck was no longer bent. He brushed my hair behind my ears, clearing my face. I kept my eyes pointed down at my lap. The rules were beaten into my head. I was not about to break the biggest one. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I-I- I can’t.” 

“Yes you can. Your master is no longer here. You are not going back to him.” he said with complete and total conviction that I _almost_ believed him. A few tears leaked from my eyes, I couldn’t stop them. 

“You can trust me.” his voice broke just a little. “Please.” 

Everything inside me screamed, _NO!_

_Don’t do it! It’s a trap!_ _  
_Was it really, though? The fear crippled me, freezing every muscle inside my body, as I made up my mind and ever so slowly, looked up at him.

A boy with striking blue eyes and platinum blonde hair stared back at me. His mouth was partially open and etched in his face is what looked to be years of stress and pain. My heart pounded in my ears, I was unable to look away. 

“Thank you.” he breathed. 

I blinked and swallowed back the bile rising in my throat. _I was going to puke._

“You are safe now.” he was serious. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

I look away and clench my jaw. “Y-you ca-can’t promise that, si-sir.” 

“Yes I can.” he squeezed my arm almost as if he were afraid to let go. “You claim that you are pureblood so tell me your name.” 

I want to say it. I want to scream it for the world to hear but then I remember… I remember what will happen. What _he_ said if I muttered that name again. That girl didn’t exist anymore. She was dead.

“My name is Draco Malfoy. My father is Lucius Malfoy and my mum is Narcissa Malfoy.” he stated with a new fire in his voice. “Everybody has a name.” 

“He-he’ll hurt me. H-he’ll know. I-I’m no longer that girl.” I lowered my head in submission with my eyes downcast. _None of this made sense. This wasn’t supposed to happen._

“I-” he gulps. “I won’t let him touch you. He’ll have to get through me first.” 

_Don’t do it._

I opened my mouth. 

_He’ll know. He’ll find you._

Maybe he wasn’t a snatcher. Maybe I was safe. 

“Her-” my lips trembled. “Her-mi-one.” 

I let out a sob, feeling all of the fear drip away from my body. “M-my name is Hermione Lestrange.” 

I collapse in his arms. My eyes drip with tears and all the walls that held me up- that protected me just… collapsed. Drops fell down my cheeks, wetting his shirt but he didn’t seem to care. For so long… for so long I was in the dark. I was his slave, his pet… but maybe now- maybe I could finally find some peace.

Maybe now he would finally kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the kudos and for the people who have commented, it really means a lot! I would love it if I got more comments because hearing your feedback is what inspires me to write! I should update again soon but until then, stay safe!

**Chapter 2:**

My eyes fluttered open only to be met by more darkness. The ground was hard and cold. My head hurt.

_I wasn’t dead_

A tremendous amount of disappointment spread throughout my body. The last thing I remember is that-boy- _Draco Malfoy._

I told him my name. He knows my name. 

_Hermione Lestrange._

He didn’t kill me. I still had feeling in my body. I hadn’t been hit with any curses. 

_I was alive… why?_

He said that I was safe because I was a pureblood. He said that would save me. I don’t see how though. I was stuck once again in another prison. There was a toilet against the left wall and the door. 

That was about it. 

I should be more afraid. I should be screaming for help. I should be trying to escape. But I knew what happened when you fought back. 

I understood punishment. 

I didn’t want to be punished. 

Still slightly dazed and feeling drained, I was only half aware when the cell door opened. A man kneeled in front of me, softly shaking my shoulder. 

“Hermione?” his voice was just above a whisper. I look up to see a handsome dark skinned wizard gazing at me with concern on his face. His eyes were as dark skin but there was a certain gleam that put me at… _ease._ My beating heart began to slow when the corner of his mouth turned up. 

“My name is Blaise Zabini.” he said with a smile. “You are in the cellar of Malfoy Manor.” 

There was a twinge of fear and curiosity in his voice. He was a snatcher… wasn’t he? Why was he being so kind? 

“I know that you must be terrified.” he said. His expression turned grim as he stared at the brand on my arm. “Draco- the boy who brought you here a couple of hours ago- claims that you are Hermione Lestrange- that’s what you told him.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” my voice croaked. 

He cringed and looked down at the ground. “Everyone calls my father, Sir. Please call me, Blaise or Zabini if you will.” 

I nodded my head, confused, but didn’t question him. Seemingly content, he looked at me again. 

_What was he searching for?_

“I am here to take you to our Dark Lord.” he said. “If you are truly who you claim to be then you shouldn’t have to worry.”

_I already had a lord._ A jolt of fear shot through my body as I pushed myself into the wall, trying to get away from him. It was pointless because too easily, he picked up my weak body, holding my bridal style. I trembled in his arms and any attempt to calm my fear was met with louder sobs. 

He carried me down the narrow dark hall, filled with cells on each side of the wall. A guard was stationed at the end, letting us go, looking over me. The ma- _Blaise-_ climbed up the steps and my eyes immediately snapped shut- not used to the bright lights. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered in my ear. “Just close your eyes. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” his voice was laced with fear yet didn’t waver. True to his word, after a few turns, we finally stopped. I open my eyes to us facing a wide door. Blaise gulped and looked down at me- his lips pressed into a thin line. 

“You have to listen to me very carefully.” he slowly said. “Inside that room is a man- a very powerful man- we call him our Dark Lord. He is the one who controls all of our fates. Do whatever he says. Don’t look at him in the eyes. Kneel before him. Don’t make him angry.” 

His jaw clenched and his eyes were almost black. Not able to speak, I nodded my head, wanting to understand what was going on. I never should have been here. I never should have been able to leave the headquarters. _Master was going to kill me._

He knocked on the door, still holding me, and a moment later sounded a voice. “Enter.” 

Shivers went down my spine as the door opened on its own. We had entered a grande room with the 30 foot walls adorned with portraits. Two crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a long ornate table with chairs was pushed to the side of the room. I blanched at the hundreds of people crowding the room. They stood in groups, all dressed in black, narrowing their eyes at Blaise and I as we made our way to the front of the room. 

We suddenly stop and Blaise places me on the ground. The tile was cold beneath my knees but I felt an even colder atmosphere within the room. The boy- _Draco-_ stood with his back straight and hands folded in front. He square jaw was clenched and he looked at me with almost a… warning in his eyes. 

A man- I’m not sure if you could even call him that- sat in a throne like chair at the front of the room. The man was tall and anorexically thin. His face and bald head were chalk white and his verticle eyes seemed to glow red. His nose was nonexistent- all that was left was two slits for his nostrils. His skeletal long hands held a wand and he was dressed in all black. 

Beside me, Blaise bowed slightly with his hands clasped behind his back. I kneeled by his feet, not daring to look up. 

“My Lord.” he said. 

“Thank you, Mr. Zabini.” his voice was clear and cold, revealing no emotion. 

With a quick nod, he swiftly left the center to stand next to Draco. I was alone in the middle of the room, all eyes directed at me. My heart raced against my chest as I thought of all the things that could go wrong- that they could do. 

I prayed for a quick death. 

It was silent. I didn’t like the silence because something always bad happened. Someone was always planning something then I was left with broken bones. _I didn’t fancy being tortured._

“Girl… what’s your name?” 

I gulp. “Her-hermione, My Lord- Her-mione Lestrange.” 

People gasped but I was too afraid to look up. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as I continued to be scrutinized. 

“What were you doing outside Malfoy Manor?” 

“I- I don’t know.” I weakly responded. “I, um, I appeared in the w-woods. I-I-I don’t know how I came to be there, My Lord. I c-can’t remember anything from before. I-I’m just a slave.” my voice faltered. 

“You claim to be pureblood, you say?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” my voice was full of shame. “I accept any punishment you deem fit for leaving my master.” 

He doesn’t respond.

“Draco, boy, step forward.” he says. 

From the corner of my eye, I watch black boots walk forward and kneel in front of the man. “My Lord.” he murmurs. He rises to his feet with his bowed down. 

“You found this girl in the woods?” 

“Goyle and Crabbe arrived before me but I came a few minutes later. It only took a moment for me to see that she wasn’t a viable threat. She was terrified and disoriented and I couldn’t think of any reason to detain her. After speaking with her for a little bit, I quickly realized she was a slave. She was hesitant to tell me her name at first but she eventually did-” 

“And you believe her?” 

“Very much so, my lord.” he was adamant. “I just have a… feeling.” 

Snickers rang throughout the room as his face blushed pink. The Dark Lord rolled his cat like eyes, choosing not to comment. 

“Who is your Master?” his voice pierced throughout the room. 

My blood froze, realising he was addressing me. “H-” 

_Don’t say it, girl._

“Ha-” 

_“Who am I to you?”_

_“M-ma-master.” I cried. “You’re my master!”_

_It burned. My skin was on fire. I was getting hotter and hotter._

_I groveled at his feet while he laughed. My eyes were clouded with tears and I could take no more. He wasn’t going to listen to me._

_“Next time you dare speak back,” he growled. “Remember who you belong to- what I can do to you!”_

_With the flick of his wand, a scream burst from my chest. The flames licked my skin as I pleaded for mercy…_

My body trembled against the tiled floor. I clutched my chest- the pain suddenly gone. Tears stained my cheeks. Draco was staring at me; anxiety riddled his body. The tile was cool against my cheek as deep ragged breathes escaped my lips. 

“Perhaps we can do a blood test, my lord.” said Draco. “I’m not sure how much more questioning she can stand.” 

The man was silent. The only noise was the sound of blood rushing through my ears. I look to Blaise- standing stoically, staring at Draco and the Dark Lord. 

His fingers lightly tapped against his thigh. 

“There is no need.” 

“Then how-?” 

“Blaise, step forward.” the man ignored his question. 

“Yes, my lord?” he quickly complied. 

My lips quivered. 

I could feel everyone staring at me… 

_Waiting to curse me._

“If this girl is who she claims she is, there should be a birthmark on the small of her back.” said the Dark Lord. “It’s impossible to impersonate- not even with polyjuice or a glamour charm. The mark is significant to the Lestrange family. Only the females are born with it.” his voice feigned boredom but everyone could hear the underlying curiosity. “And there has only been one female born Lestrange in the past century.” 

“You’d like me to check, my lord…” 

“Yes.” 

I watched as his feet came closer and closer. I wanted to run but fear kept me rooted in place. 

“I’m sorry.” his hot breathe tickled my ear. 

Shivers went down my spine as as the cold air hit my skin. He pulled the back of my mud colored dress up. 

I didn’t stop him. 

I should be embarrassed. 

But I felt nothing. 

I heard him suck in a gasp. 

His soft fingers, gently pressed against the small of my back. 

“My Lord…” he breathed. “She has it- she has the mark!” 

* * *

My eyes fluttered open but I quickly shielded my them with the back of my hand. 

I still wasn’t used to the light. 

I cringe back suddenly aware that I was no longer in the piss stained cell. Behind my head laid several fluffy pillows. My body sank into the matress as every pain in my bruised body ached in protest. 

I was in a bed. 

_This wasn’t allowed._

I begin to kick the heavy blankets, my legs tangled in the sheets, trying to get free. 

_They would know. I would be punished._

My body was hot and sticky. I was dressed in a white nightgown. 

_Something wasn’t right._

“Relax, sweetheart.” a firm, clear voice sounded from my side. 

I flinch away, turning to stare a tall, slim woman. Her eyes were an icy blue and her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. Her skin was almost as pale as mine. Confidence oozed from her body and I couldn’t look away. 

_I’ve already broken all of the rules._

_What’s another one to break?_

The woman sat down in the chair beside the bed. She was also dressed in an all black dress with a tight corset. 

“My name is Narcissa Malfoy.” she said. “This bed is yours- this room is yours.” 

I didn’t dare look away from her. The tip of her wand stuck out from her sleeve. My mouth was dry. 

I was frozen. 

“Do you understand what is happening?” 

I don’t respond. 

“I know you can speak,” she sighs. “I heard you perfectly well in the drawing room.”   
My stomach revolts at the memory of _that man._

“I-I’m sorry, ma’am.” my voice croaked. “N-n-othing makes s-s-sense. I’m- I’m supposed to be dead.” 

She gripped my hand in her hers. “ I am here to help you now, Hermione. You are safe.”   
I blink back tears, trying to understand what was happening… what she was saying?

“I-I’m just a slave. I’m ju-st an _inbred-”_

“Do not call yourself such things- you are no slave!” she spit. “You are a pureblood, Hermione- from one of the purest families in the wizarding world. Your blood is one of the purest of them all. You were kidnapped, Hermione. The world has been searching for you for the past fifteen years.” 

“I-I-I, don’t under-st-stand… my mast-er said- they told m-me-” 

“I am your aunt, Hermione.” her lips quivered. “I am your Aunt Narcissa. My son, Draco- your cousin- is the one that found you.” 

I shake my head side to side, trying to stress my point. “The-they’re all d-dead! The muggleborns and h-half-bloods killed them! I-I think you have me mistaken-” 

“You were born September 19, 1979 in this very manor. I remember holding you after you were born. You bore the birthmark on your back and even as a tiny baby, your hair was wildly curly just like your mother. You had the biggest brown eyes, full of curiosity… you were beautiful.” 

Her skin was warm… and soft. I found myself relaxing under the touch of her hand but I kept my eye on her wand. 

_I couldn’t trust anybody._

“But a year later you disappeared.” she squeezed my hand tight. “We were all devastated- who would want to harm an innocent child?” she scoffed. “Years passed and people began to give up hope of finding you alive but your parents never stopped believing that you would be found. Your parents ran into some… _trouble,_ a couple of years later. They were no longer able to search for you so I made an unbreakable vow with your mother. I vowed that I would never stop searching for you until you were found. Nobody wanted to believe that you were dead.” 

“W-w-where are my p-parents, then?” I questioned. “Wha-what happened to th-them?” 

“They are on a mission for our Dark Lord. They should be back within two days.” she said. “You may not believe me now but you are safe. Whatever, you were lead to believe is a lie.” She cupped my face in her hand, wiping away a fallen tear. “Your parents are very much alive and miss you dearly.” 

_She was serious._

_I was free._

_My parents were alive._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, your support means so much to me! You may have or not of noticed that I mentioned Hermione's age in here. She is sixteen years old, for anyone who was confused. Also, I made a mistake with her birthday, it's supposed to be September 19 instead of September 13! I'm gonna fix it soon!
> 
> I should update again next week or the week after! Until then, I hope you are all staying safe!

**Chapter 3:**

"You seem exhausted." said Nar- _Aunt Cissa_ as she insisted I call her and wiped a strand piece of hair from my face. My eyes would flutter shut every few seconds but I was determined to stay awake.

When I was asleep… that's when bad stuff happened. I was defenseless and as much as I wished I could trust this woman- my mind screamed, _no!_ I couldn't trust anyone… at least not yet.

"I-I'm fine."

"Go to sleep, sweetie." she cooed. "It's been a long day and I- I can't imagine what you've been through…"

A haunted look flashed across her face causing a feeling of guilt to course through my body. _It was always my fault._

_Everything was my fault._

_Stupid girl… stupid!_

"Hermione, stop!"

I blinked a couple of times.

My nails dug into my wrist. Her hand was on top of mine; stopping me.

I cried. The walls I had worked so hard to build around myself came tumbling down. I cringed away from the woman, seeing her raise her hand, prepared for the hit.

_Master didn't like me crying… my bones broke… he hit hard._

"I'm not going to hurt you." there was a slight tremor in her emotionless voice. Her hand lowered next to me on the bed.

"Talk to me, sweetie." she whispered. "You don't have to be afraid… especially of me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Ev-everything!" I sobbed. Ignoring the increasing ache in my ribs, I curled up into a ball, pressing myself into the corner of the wall and bed, trying to… protect myself from, what? _I don't know._

"I-I don't understand! Th-they told me!... snatchers… pain, crucio… Master!"

"You're having a panic attack, Hermione!" her voice floated in my mind, just a small noise in the midst of the storm inside my head. "Listen to my voice, sweetie-!"

_Crash!  
_

There was a pain in my ankle. My throat was raw. I couldn't stop the tears from tumbling down my cheeks.

"Dobby!" her voice screeched.

Cowering in a ball on the ground, I wrapped my arms over my head, painfully pressing my shoulder into the wall. The throbbing pain in my ankle increased but I didn't dare move.

A creature popped into the room. He had pointed slightly flopped over ears that hung down the side of his large round head. His nose was long and thin and eyes were the size of tennis balls. In a high pitched voice, he said, "how can Dobby serve Mistress?"

"Get Sleeping Draught!"

The poor little thing trembled in fear and apparated away only to come back a few moments later with a vial full of a dark purple color.

I don't recall what happened next. She had the tube in her hand.

A scream erupted from my chest as I weakly tried to push her away.

She held the tube up to my closed lips.

I took a breath.

The liquid ran down my throat. My movements became slower and weaker. My vision fogged over.

That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

" _Bloody hell! She looks like shit!" a voice said._

" _Draco!"_

Draco was in the room. _My cousin._

And also, Nar- _Aunt Cissa_. It sounded like she had been crying, her voice was thick with emotion.

_She should wake up any moment now." she admonished. "Mind your mouth."_

" _I apologize, mother."_

He didn't sound sorry.

" _She had what muggles call a panic attack." Aunt Cissa sighed. "She worked herself up into a frenzy and nothing could calm her down."_

" _What did they do to her?" Draco's voice was low. "She's a broken mess! How can anyone heal from that?!"  
_" _I don't know… we're just going to have to be patient… there is a lot of damage not only physically but mentally as well."_

" _I'll be here for her no matter what. She's my cousin. We're family."_

" _I know you will honey."_

" _So will Blaise, he's already taken with her." his voice raised an octave. "Once she's awake, I'll introduce her to Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Astoria-"_

" _Draco!"_

She stopped his rambling.

" _I know that you care for her but we have to take things slowly. She hasn't even met her parents yet. Once she is more settled in and comfortable then we can begin to introduce more people. She's already stressed enough as it is. We don't want to add to it."_

" _I understand, mother." his voice was reluctant._

" _I want you to go find your father." she said. "Tell him that I'm going to miss dinner. It'll be just the two of you tonight."_

_With a heavy sigh, he responded, "yes mother."_

I heard the door shut close and footsteps fade. It was silent and Aunt Cissa squeezed my hand.

I flinched.

"You can open your eyes now, Hermione. My son has left."

Having no choice, my eyes fluttered open. I blinked a few times, getting used to the light and turned my head to stare at the beautiful woman beside me. I looked away, unable to speak a word.

"I saw your hand flinch." her voice broke the quiet. "That's how I knew you were awake. I figured you wouldn't want my son around at the moment."

I stared at the ceiling, opting not to respond.

"You're angry with me." there was a twinge of sadness in her voice. "I couldn't let you continue to hurt yourself. I gave you the Sleeping Draught potion. You enter a dreamless peaceful sleep. You were out for about four hours."

"… you don't have to respond to me." she sat down in the chair next to the bed. "But I want you to know that I care about you. Many people want to protect you."

My eyes clouded over with tears.

"I fixed your ankle with a simple spell. You shouldn't feel any pain-"

My head jerked towards her.

Magic was bad. Magic wasn't allowed.

_Don't do magic, girl._

_Hurt._

_Pain._

_Crucio._

_I was screaming._

_They were laughing._

_Sparks shot from the end of the wand._

"It was just to fix a simple injury." she saw my alarmed expression. "There is no need to worry, honey."

I didn't believe her. There was always a need to worry. My eyes focused on the wand up her sleeve. I gnawed on my bottom lip, tasting blood in my mouth.

"D-do you want to see my wand?" the ice had melted from her voice. She pulled out her wand, slowly, and placed it on the edge of the bed.

"Take it." she encouraged and sat back in the seat.

My breathing was rapid and shallow. I stared at it like it was one of those exploding devices the muggles used.

_This wasn't allowed. Master would be so angry. There'd be more pain than before._

"N-no…" my voice caught in my throat. "B-b-bad… mag-ic is b-bad."

Aunt Cissa gulped. The blue in her eyes became glassy. "Magic is a beautiful gift given to witches like us. It is to be cherished and utilized. There is good magic, Hermione- light magic that won't hurt you."

I clenched my hands into fists so tight that my knuckles turned white. The wand sat between the both of us. She encouraged me to pick it up.

I didn't move, just continued to eye the object with mistrust.

"You have the power, Hermione. Take my wand- I'm defenseless without it."

_Don't do it!_

My fingers twitched.

_Master isn't here. He won't know._

He will. He always knows.

_But… but he hasn't come yet. They haven't given me back to him yet._

For the first time there wasn't any aches or pains. Why would they heal me only to send me back? Where was the sense in that?

I gingerly placed my fingers around the wand and suddenly a jolt shot through my arm and the wand clattered to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry!" I flinched away from the loud noise.

"It's- it's ok, sweetie." she bent down to pick up her wand, hesitantly placing it back in front of me.

There was a sad smile on her face; not malicious like… _the red heads._

The hex never came. She was still smiling. "That jolt you just felt… that was magic. That was _your_ magic!" she exclaimed. "Have you ever done magic?"

"A little." my voice was meek.

I had to tell her what would happen. He would hurt her too. _Master didn't like me doing magic._

"B-but, I'm not allowed." my voice shook. "They'll hurt you. They'll hurt me-"

"No they won't!" she spit with cold fury. The icy look had returned to her eyes.

A shiver went down my spine.

"They won't touch us, Hermione. Malfoy Manor is impenetrable, they'll die before they get you. You have been denied what it rightfully yours the past fifteen years. It's time that you finally take your life back."

* * *

"You have your mother's hair." she smiled. "But your father's eyes. You were the prettiest baby."

Aunt Cissa held the spoon of broth up to my lips. I took small hesitant sips. After trying several times to lift the spoon on my own, and the liquid spilling on top of me, my aunt took over. There wasn't time for embarrassment because my stomach rumbled in hunger.

I was so thin that I was at the point of being anorexic. I was never fed much. I just got whatever scraps was left over from their meals. I learned to be grateful for what I got. Some people had nothing.

But now… now I could eat whatever I wanted, at least that's what she told me. We had to start off small and bland though because my stomach wasn't used to a lot of foods. I was just happy I was getting anything at all.

"The wizarding world isn't anything like you've been taught." she clicked her tongue. She has spent the past hour informing on everything about wizarding society. "The mud- _muggleborns_ , half-bloods, and purebloods live in a sort of coexistence with each other. Purebloods certainly aren't enslaved and there are no snatchers out to get you."

"Th-then why'd they say-?"

"Because they wanted to terrify you. They wanted to have complete control over you so that you wouldn't try to leave. It was nothing more than a lie." she scoffed. "Being a pureblood is a gift, Hermione. You are not to be ashamed. It's the mudbloods and half-bloods that are dirtying our society!"

"Wha-what are mudbloods?" I looked up at her pale face.

She glanced at me and muttered in utter disgust, "the _muggleborns_. Their blood is impure; dirty; muddy. They stole our magic and have the audacity to call themselves equal. For centuries the muggles have persecuted our people and we're expected to just _accept_ the mudbloods. Many will say that our side is bigoted and prejudiced but we are fighting for the right to live in a peaceful society and that will never happen with the mudbloods. The mudbloods and half- bloods… they are not the same as us, Hermione. We are above them… remember that."

"A-and what side a-are we on?" my voice was laced with fear.

_Master was a half-blood. He was very powerful; very angry all of the time. He said I deserved the pain. I deserved to have my magic taken away._

I had stopped eating. She put the bowl down on the nightstand. I clutched her wand in my left hand, farthest away from her. It made me feel safe. I wasn't as weak anymore.

"We fight for the 'darkside' is what most people call it. There is the light side who are supposedly the saviours of wizarding world, led by Albus Dumbledore- _an old fool._ " Aunt Cissa clenched her jaw. "They work to stop everything we support; everything our Dark Lord is working to achieve-"

"Will he kill me?" I looked up at her fearfully. Had I just entered a second prison? _If so, maybe death would be the better option._

"He would never." she grasped my hand in a firm grip. "You are the daughter of two of his most loyal followers. Your parents both have tremendous amount of power and once you we hone in on your magic, you will be just as powerful possibly even more."

That didn't calm my fears.

"Don't get me wrong," she sighed. "Our Lord is a psychotic man and dangerous and cruel. You don't want to be on the wrong side of him. I would prefer if Draco stay out of the fighting because he is still just a child but I can't control what the man does. All we can do is remember at the end of the day what our fight is for. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices."

I glance at the steaming bowl of broth. Already knowing what I was going to ask, she picks it up once again, holding the spoon to my mouth.

My eyes began to feel heavy. A warmness that I had never felt before speak throughout my body.

She placed the bowl back on the table and began to lift the blankets up. She paused for a moment, her gaze focused on the brand. I could see the wheels turning her head. Her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Harry Potter." she let out in a strangled voice.

A cold chill went through my body.

_You weren't to say his name… Master… no more Harry Potter._

My forehead winced. I rubbed my temple.

"Is he your Master?" her voice was just above a whisper. "Is Harry Potter the person who hurt you?"

I closed my eyes, exhaustion took over. I wouldn't respond. I couldn't respond. He would know. It would be my fault if he hurt Narcissa. I didn't want her to get hurt due to my bloody mouth and the best way to do that was to stay silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Your support means so much to me. The next chapter, Bellatrix and Rodolphus do finally appear! I just wanted to point that out! Also, I’d love if I could get more reviews because that is what inspires me to write! 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy! I should update again sometime by next week or sooner!

**Chapter 4:**

I clutched the wand in my lap. Aunt Cissa hadn’t asked for it back and I had yet to give it back. Her wand offered me safety and protection. I had never had that before. We were sitting out on the patio overlooking the sprawling garden. The sun kissed my pale skin as I tried to soak up as much as the heat as I possibly could. This was a rare treat, getting to come outside. I wanted to enjoy it while I could. 

Aunt Cissa sat up with a straight with her ankles crossed. She sipped tea from the ceramic cup with her pinky sticking out. I couldn’t even hold the cup without her help. Compared to her, I was a slob. I wanted to be beautiful like her. Was that too much to ask? 

She had dropped the subject about my master, realizing I wasn’t going to speak. She didn’t understand but it was for her safety. If anything happened to her, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. 

I was wearing a pale blue strappy dress. It flowed behind me when I walked and showed just a hint of cleavage which I wasn’t really comfortable with. This was her old dress that she so kindly gave me so I didn’t complain. She said it was a gift. 

I had never gotten a gift before. I’ve had the same muddy clothes since I was just a young girl. It was transfigured as I grew so I never grew out of it. I couldn’t give my thanks enough. 

Aunt Cissa never got angry or annoyed with my outbursts. She was patient and kind, helping me in the bath and softly combed my ratted hair. She made me feel loved. 

I never believed love existed until now. I only hoped it would last. 

We were sitting in a peaceful quiet, neither of us feeling the need to speak. That was interrupted when the footsteps sounded from behind. I quickly whipped my head around to see Draco standing a few feet away. I gripped the wand in my hand. 

_He won’t hurt you._

I’m just being cautious. 

_He saved you. Why would he hurt you?_

The smile that burst across my aunt’s face was enough to make my shoulders untense. I kept my eyes locked on his body as he moved closer.

“Draco, dear please sit down.” She gestured towards the empty chair next to me. 

I squirmed nervously at the thought of him next to me. _He could do anything._

“Mother, I would love too but father requests your presence in the office… alone.” His eyes flickered towards me. 

She pursed her lips and let out a huff. “Very well.” She sighed. She stood up but not before saying, “Why don’t you join your cousin, Draco! The two of you haven’t had a chance to properly meet. You don’t mind that do you, Hermione? I shouldn’t be more than an hour.” she turned to me. 

I shook my head side to side and bit down on my tongue. _Did I have any choice in the matter?_ I didn’t want to be a bother. _Eventually she’d get tired of me._

“Very well. I’ll be back shortly.” she said. “And Hermione, if you need me don’t be afraid to call. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

I nodded my head and mumbled, “y-yes ma’am.” 

She slightly frowned but chose not to comment. 

A moment later we were alone. 

I focused my gaze on the ground, looking anywhere but at him. His shoes were black and shiny. He was dressed in simple black pants and a white dress shirt with a green tie. 

_Why was everyone always dressed so fancy?_

“I thought we went over this yesterday,” he suddenly said. “You can look at me. I don’t bite.”

I didn’t smile. 

His attempt at the joke poorly failed. 

It’s quiet again. 

My eyes roamed over his body. I didn’t see a wand. His hands were clenched into tight fists in his lap and head was turned towards the garden. Not a hair was out of place and his eyes narrowed. I looked away suddenly as his head turned back. He picked up a crumpet and took a bite. 

“Have you had anything to eat?” 

I shook my head. 

“You’re not hungry?” 

I mumbled, “no.” 

_I was starving._

He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps flexing. 

_He was bigger than Master._

“I really wish that you’d talk to me.” he sighed. “My parents aren’t the most fun company to keep around.” 

“Y-your mother is very kind.” I couldn’t help but defend her. “She gave me cl-clean clothes a-and helped me bathe.” 

The corners of his mouth turned up and he chuckled. “She is a kind woman. She has always wanted a daughter to spoil. You are her dream come true.” 

My cheeks blushed pink and I found myself slightly smiling. “I- I never had a m-mother. Th-they told me she died. I believed them.” I frowned. “Wha-what is she like? My mother?”

Taking a chance, I looked up at his face. His pale blue eyes stared back. 

“She’s… _intense._ ” his jaw clenched. “She and your father spent ten years in Azkaban for some… _crimes_ they committed. Aunt Bella is serious; intense; fanatically loyal to our Lord,” he snorted. “But when she loves… she loves hard. You were her pride and joy, the one thing that could clear the madness in her head. Besides the Dark Lord, she would die for you if that meant you have a good life.”

His eyes narrowed and he bit into the crumpet. _Something was bothering him. He was nervous._

“Your mother is one of the darkest witches in society. Some say she has gone insane but they’re all wrong. She’s cold and calculated and doesn’t act without reason. She’ll do anything to protect the ones she loves.” he looked up at me, tears glistened in his eyes. 

“Wha-what did she do?” my voice trembled. 

_What was this Azkaban place?_

“It’s best if your parents tell you themselves.” was all he said. “Your parents love you that much I know. You have nothing to fear from them.” 

“What about my father?” 

I held back the growing amount of questions. _They would have to wait until tomorrow, I suppose._

“Uncle Roddy? Well, he’s a man of few words. My mother says that he hasn’t smiled since your disappearance. They said that he was always a jovial man and was so excited to be having a daughter. But after you disappeared, it’s like all the life had left his eyes. Now, he’s rather serious most of the time and is dedicated to serving the Dark Lord. My mother says that he does that as a distraction so he won’t think about you.” 

“I want them to like me.” I worried out loud. 

Who would I have been if I grew up here? With my parents and Draco? With Aunt Cissa? 

“They love you.” Draco was certain. “They’ve never given up the search for you. It wouldn’t matter if you head three heads, they would love you no matter what.” 

“What if-if I was a blo-od traitor?” I mumbled. 

I had to listen to Aunt Cissa talk for an hour about how blood traitors were diluting the pureblood population. They were to be looked down upon for marrying inferiors. I would be disowned from the family if I married anyone other than a pureblood. 

She didn’t want that to happen. 

_Neither did I._

“Are you?” he quirked an eyebrow. 

“O-of course not!” my face burned bright red. “But they would hate me If I married a… _mudblood.”_

Aunt Cissa said that’s what they were so that’s what they should be called. Except not in public because some people found the term offensive. 

“They would disown you.” he darkly chuckled. “Your name would be burned off the Black family Tapestry. You would cease to exist. One of the greatests sins you could commit is marrying a half-blood or daresay a mudblood.” 

My face paled an even lighter shade of white. 

* * *

“Did you enjoy your time with Draco?” a smile played on her lips. I sat at the grey vanity in my bedroom. Aunt Cissa pulled my hair back into a tight bun, brushing the curls out of my face. 

For the first time I looked… _decent._

She had given me a midnight black long sleeved dress that went down to my ankles. We were having dinner in the main dinging room with Draco and… _Lucius_ \- her husband. 

My stomach twisted and churned at the thought of meeting the older man… the _master_ of this house. I suppose he was my uncle as well but that did little to calm my beating heart. _Men terrified me._

Draco- I could tolerate and Blaise… I wasn’t sure what to think about him. I hadn’t seen him since the day I arrived but Draco had mentioned him several times. They were best friends. 

“Y-yes.” I gulped. 

Her hands rested on my shoulders as she stared at me in the mirror, smiling in content. My face was done in a light layer of makeup, giving off a natural vibe and a pearl necklace hung around my neck. 

_I wasn’t worthy of such luxury._ That’s what I had always been told. Constantly reminded that I was less than; that I was inferior. I didn’t want to believe it but I couldn’t get their voices out of my mind. I was just an ugly girl with bushy hair. Not even worthy of a name; not even worthy of magic. I was nothing. 

But I am something. Aunt Cissa says I’m worthy; Draco says I’m worthy. 

It was all very confusing. 

“You look beautiful, darling… just like your mother.” tears glistened in her eyes. “Do not be intimidated by my husband, there is nothing to fear. My husband is aware of your parentage. He may not like my sister very much but at the end of the day you are his niece and family always comes first.” 

That’s what everyone kept saying; _family._ But everything was so much more complicated than that. All that mattered was, who you married; who you associated yourself with; where your loyalties laid; what your blood status was. 

“... we should be heading down now. We don’t want to leave the boys waiting.” she said as she tucked a loose curl behind my ear. I nervously stood up, smoothing out my dress, and walked beside the older woman and followed her to the dining room. 

Three minutes later we arrived. A tall regal man with the darkest green robes, long blonde hair, and a narrow face sat at the far end of the long table. His grey eyes narrowed causing me to squirm uncomfortably. I looked away to find Draco sitting on the opposite side of the table and… _Blaise._

“I didn’t know you were joining us, Blaise!” Aunt Cissa gave a tight lipped smile and nodded at the boy. She shared a look with Draco before taking a seat at the other end of the table. I sat down beside her and across from Blaise and Draco. 

“I hope you don’t mind that he’s going to stay the night.” said Draco looking between both of his parents. 

“Of course not.” smiled Narcissa. “You know you are welcome here anytime. Isn’t that right, Lucius?” 

Taking a sip from the golden goblet, he placed it on the table and said, “only if Hermione doesn’t mind. We wouldn’t want to make our guest uncomfortable.” 

My head shot up. Everyone stared at me waiting for a response. Blushing profusely, I shook my head back and forth. 

“Then it’s settled.” Aunt Cissa nodded. A moment later she called for those strange little creatures. Several appeared with plates full of food, spreading it around the table. It was as if we were feeding a feast instead of five people. 

I had never been allowed this much food before. I didn’t know where to start. Several spoons and forks were laid out but they all looked the same. Lost in my internal struggle, I hadn’t even noticed my plate had been filled by my Narcissa. It was just a simple bowl of soup and a slice of bread. 

However, my mouth watered at the red creamy liquid. I didn’t know what it was and frankly I didn’t give a damn. I picked up the spoon with a trembling hand, no one telling me to stop, and dipped it into the bowl. As soon as the flavor hit my mouth, I couldn’t help but mentally moan. 

I ate spoonful after spoonful, finishing before anyone had even taken several bites of their food. I pushed the bowl away, believing that was all that I was allowed. _They hadn’t told me I could have anymore._

I stared down at the table and listened to the quiet chatter. Draco and Blaise talked about a game called Quidditch. They were planning on flying on their brooms after dinner. I wanted to join them so badly but I’m sure I wasn’t allowed.

My female mistress loved her broom. She proudly showed it off and raced around the sky on it while I tended to the gardens in the front lawn under the hot summer heat. 

_That was the only time I was allowed outside… to work._

I always wondered what it was like to fly. To have that complete and total freedom that you could go anywhere your heart desired. 

I wanted that. But I could never have it. 

My hands tingled as I held onto the wand underneath the table. The golden goblet that sat in front of me shook. 

_In through the nose._

_Out through the mouth._

I had learned to suppress my magic after too many crucio’s due to bursts of accidental magic. I didn’t mean for it to happen. My blood boiled and all I wanted to do was scream at the world. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to be heard. I wanted to be seen. 

But being outspoken was what got me in trouble. My masters didn’t like me speaking my mind. I learned to be quiet. Magic equaled punishment and that was the last thing I wanted. 

Opening my eyes, I became aware of the older man’s stare directed at me. The goblet stopped shaking and I dropped my shoulders. I couldn’t afford to loose control like that. 

“Is that all you are having?” Draco nodded towards my empty bowl. He was already on his third serving of the soup and some type of meat. 

My mouth was agape. _Was I allowed more?_

“Tomato soup is my favorite,” he looked at his mother with a smile on his face. “What’s your favorite?” 

“Ummm…” I didn’t know what to say. “I, um, I-I don’t have a, um favorite food.” 

Draco’s eyes widened just a little bit. “But everyone has a favorite food!”

I ducked my head down and scratched at my wrist. They could all see through me- all of my fears; all of my weaknesses. I didn’t grow up in a life of luxury like them. I wasn’t pampered and spoiled. 

Did he really need to embarrass me any further? 

“Son, that’s enough.” his father’s voice cut through the thin air. 

“Father-” 

“Why did I just say!” he hissed. “I believe you boys have had enough to eat. Your brooms are downstairs.” 

It didn’t take them long to get the subtle hint. Hearing the scraps of the chair, they stood up and left the room. 

“Please look at me, Hermione.” the man said. “You know I am not the devil.” 

I blinked several times afraid it was a trick but after soft prompting from Narcissa, complied. He stared at me with just the hint of a smile on his face. 

“Yes, Sir?” I swallowed the gulp in my throat. 

“Uncle.” 

My eyebrows furrowed together. 

“You will call me uncle because that is what I am. We are family, are we not?” 

A look of surprise flashed across my face. “Yes, si- _uncle._ ” 

“I understand that you are afraid and you’ve been through a considerable amount of stress in your young life. However, that part of your life is over now and yes, it will take you time to heal but you must make an effort to be apart of this family-” 

“Lucius-!” 

“Our families are one of the most important in wizarding society. We are constantly being watched and scrutinized-” 

“This is not the time to talk about this!” Aunt Cissa tried to say. 

“Your parents arrive tomorrow and I assure you that they’ll expect nothing but proper behavior. You are a pureblood and there are certain traditions and behaviors that must be fulfilled-” 

“Lucius!” 

I flinched away from the loud voice. 

Aunt Cissa had slammed the goblet down on the table, spilling its contents everywhere. A quick look of anger flashed across her face before it came back to the passive one, I had become used to seeing. She folded her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead at her husband, unwavering.

“That is enough.” her pink lips pressed into a thin line. “Her own father will have that talk with her, while my sister and I will teach her everything there is too know.” she scoffed. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.” 

She stood up with her chin held high, beckoning me to come. Without another glance, I followed her out of the room away from the pressing eyes. 

* * *

“I’m sorry about my husband.” she wrung the wet washcloth in the sink. 

I sat in the bathtub with my arms wrapped around my knees. It was hard to lift my arm thus making it hard to take a bath. She was kind enough to help me.

Aunt Cissa bent down next to me, and tilting my head back, she poured a cup of warm water over my hair. I could feel her eyes roaming over the numerous of scars that permanently marred my skin. She didn’t say anything but I thought I saw a tear in her eye. 

“Being from an affluent well known family, I guess you could say we live in the spotlight. The press are always all over us and that means we have to look, act, and be our best at all times. It’s not only the press but the other pureblood families we interact with. There are certain roles we as woman must follow and though demeaning at times, it is the way things are.” 

“I-I didn’t mean to embarrass y-you.” I gulped. 

“You did nothing of the sort.” she was quick to say. “It’s not even been two days, of course you are still processing everything. We all are. It’s just that we’ve been taught never to show our emotions, we always have to look and be perfect.” she almost growled. “That doesn’t not mean that I expect that of you right away. If you had grown up in this family, you would have learned it all by now. It’s no shame of yours; you will learn eventually. I certainly don’t expect you to be attending any of our gatherings anytime soon, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

“W-what gatherings?” I cocked my head to the side. 

“You’ll find out eventually.” was all she said. 

About an hour later we were back in my room. I watched as my Aunt Cissa almost floated around the room, choosing my outfit for tomorrow. She had the closet filled with lots of dresses, skirts and shoes; there were too many to count. She had taken to picking my outfits as I became overwhelmed with all the options. After fifteen years of wearing the same dress- it was all very confusing. 

_What the hell was the difference between an evening dress and a gown?_ They both looked the same to me. 

“C-can I ask you a question?” 

She stopped what she was doing and turned around with a purple dress in her hand. “Of course!” 

“Wha’... what w-were those c-creatures, earlier? T-the green small th-things.” 

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. “Those are house-elves. They are a type of magical creature made to serve witches and wizards. They’ll do anything you command. You’ll find them working working everywhere. ” 

“S-so, they are like s-slaves? L-like me- like I was?” 

“They are nothing like you.” she sighed. “They were born to serve- it’s their life. They find pleasure in serving their masters. No matter how many times you kick them, they’ll remain loyal.” 

How could anyone enjoy being enslaved? The thought seemed ludicrous to me! Abuse was abuse- it was that simple. 

“Just call for them and they’ll appear.” she said. “Remember Hermione, you are their mistress. They don’t deserve our kindness. They are meant to serve us.” 

I went silent and Aunt Cissa continued to lay out my clothes. She pulled out these purple strappy shoes that I knew I would break my ankles in. There was everything from pearls to diamond earrings just for me. 

_I suppose I should be grateful._

“W-will I still live here when my parents come?” my voice was uncertain. 

Aunt Cissa paused what she was doing and came to sit at the edge of the bed. “You’ll most likely go to the Lestrange manor with your parents. That is where you would have grown up and it’s where your parents still live- although they do spend a lot of time here.”

“Will we see each other again?” I sucked in a breathe. 

This woman terrified me yet I was left yearning for her approval. She was the first one to show me love. She was the first person I felt I could trust. How could I give her up? 

“Of course, darling! You can floo in anytime you want! Besides, you will be spending a lot of time here since I’m gonna be teaching you about being a pureblood. There is a lot to learn and we only have a short amount of time.” 

“Wha-what do you mean?” I sat up slightly in bed. 

She stifled a grimace and looked away. “My husband was partially right. You are the lost pureblood princess. The entire world knew of your disappearance and will soon find out that you are back. The Dark Lord wants you to make a formal appearance and inform the country that you are alive. All eyes will be on us.” 

“B-but we can’t!” panic filled my body. 

_They’ll know._

“They’ll take me back… they’ll know where I am… I-I’m not safe… they’ll come…” 

I was rocking back and forth. 

Hot tears blinded my eyes. 

I was dead. 

“Who’s coming back?” she grabbed my wrists and forced me to look at her. “Your master? Who is your master?” 

“T-the Order.” I cried. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. “My master- my Lord… the redheads… Snape!”

“Is Harry Potter the one who hurt you?” she asked again. “Just tell me yes or no- is Harry Potter your master?” 

I nodded my head, collapsing against the woman, unable to hold it back any longer. Holding on tight, her arms wrapped around my shaking body. The last thing I saw was her pale-stricken face. 

_“I’m going to kill Snape.”_ she whispered under her breathe. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you are all doing well! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of your support! As you can see, Hermione met her parents and it didn’t go as smooth as they would’ve liked. There will be a chapter later on from Bellatrix’s and Rodolphus’s point of view of the meeting with Voldemort and finding out about Hermione. There will be more of Hermione and her parents in the next chapter so stay tuned! 
> 
> To answer some questions, Hermione was one years old when she was kidnapped and is sixteen years old now. She has basically been with The Order her entire life. Also just to let you all know that when you ask questions, I will always respond to them in the next chapter. I don’t want you to think I’m not seeing them! 
> 
> Also, for those in America, I know it’s tough right now with the pandemic and the recent protests around the country. I feel it’s important to talk about the current events that are currently happening in our country because it is affecting everyone whether you realize it or not. It’s really affected me and a lot of others and I just hope you all are staying safe and healthy. I plan to update again soon and until then enjoy!

**Chapter 5:**

I had been feeling sick all morning. A large group of people had returned to the manor less than an hour ago. My parents were apart of that group. 

Was I ready to meet them? What if they didn’t like me? I’m sure I wasn’t the daughter they pictured having. 

I’ve been wandering around the manor, going in circles, everything looked the same. My aunt told me not to go off on my own but I couldn’t help it. 

I couldn’t stay locked in that room. 

The Dark Lord had called for my uncle, aunt, and Draco. I don’t know where Blaise had disappeared off to but I was all alone except for the elves. But they kept to themselves- afraid to even look in my direction. 

Walking around the corner of the second floor I didn’t notice the man. Suddenly, I collided with a large object and fell to the floor. Looking down at the black polished shoes made my body go still. 

“I-I’m s-o-sorry sir.” I stuttered. I kneeled on my knees with my neck painfully bent down. I waited for the slap that was sure to come but instead he yanked my arm, pulling me to my feet. 

“Get up, girl!” he hissed. His voice was low and dangerous. Shivers went down my spine and I squeezed my eyes shut, trembling like a leaf. 

_ Why didn’t I ever listen? I should have just stayed in my freaking room. This is what happened you didn’t follow the rules.  _

_ Punishment.  _

“Are you the new servant?” his fingernails dug into my arm. 

I fretfully shook my head back and forth. My heart pounded against my chest- the wand had fallen from my sleeve. 

He picked it up. 

My fingers twitched and I stared at the wand fearfully. 

_ Aunt Cissa was going to kill me. I lost her wand.  _

“This is Narcissa Malfoy’s wand.” his tongue clicked. “Did you steal it girl?” 

“N-” 

“You know what the Malfoy’s do to thieves?” he grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to stare into his dark eyes. 

Hot tears blinded my eyes. 

I couldn’t breathe. 

“You don’t want to know.” he whispered in my ear. His breathe was hot against my skin and I struggled to stay still. 

“I-I- m’ sorry.” I gasped as he let me go. I crumbled down to my knees. A wet drop landed on the tip of his shoe. He smirked and pressed the tip of the wand against my neck. 

_ I had to tell him. I wasn’t a thief! I wasn’t…  _

“Let go of her, Rabastan.” a voice growled from behind. 

I didn’t dare look up. 

The man-  _ Rabastan  _ scoffed. “You defending the mudblood now, boy? Didn’t take you for a blood traitor, Zabini.” 

_ Blaise.  _

I almost sighed in relief. 

“First off, she isn’t a mudblood.” he sneered. “And second, I doubt that you would want to torture your own niece. Your brother may just murder you.” 

My eyes widened and I felt the wand leave my skin. 

Rabastan stepped away. 

I was frozen in place. 

“She had Narcissa’s wand.” he tried to argue. “Besides, I didn’t recognize her. Lucius talked about getting a new servent. If you recall the other one died under…  _ strange  _ circumstances.” 

“Narcissa gave her the wand.” he said. “And I would get out of here now if I were you. Everyone is looking for her. It wouldn’t do you any good to be found, standing over a trembling girl... _ ”  _

“Is that a threat boy?” 

“It is.” was all he said. “Now let her go and I won’t tell Rodolphus and Bellatrix what happened. We’ll just forget this whole encounter ever took place.” 

A moment later, he tossed the wand in Blaise’s direction. I watched his feet move away and then out of sight. I couldn’t release the breathe I had taken in. 

“Y-you’re okay.” Blaise dropped to the ground in front of me. He reached his arms out in a comforting gesture but I jerked away, sobs wracked my body. 

He held his hands up for me to see. His wand and my aunt’s had been placed between us on the ground, showing he had nothing to harm me with. Ever so slowly, I looked up at him. He stared at me, worry shown in his eyes. 

“Everyone is looking for you.” he said. “The Dark Lord told your parents about you. They want to see you.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” he sighed. “Everybody just kind of freaked out. You weren’t in your room and you were kidnapped before so everyone just thought…” 

_ I was taken again.  _

“I-I needed to clear my head. I c-can’t just stay in my room. I get anxious.” I wrung my hands around and around. 

_ I was so stupid.  _

“Well maybe next time let someone know where you are going. Everyone kind of freaked out.” he blushed. “It’s easy to get lost around here.”

I nodded my head.  _ He didn’t need to tell me twice. _

“I think we should head back before Aurors are called.” there was slight amusement in his voice. Hesitantly, he picked up his wand and stuck it in his boot and handed me the other. 

“May I?” he stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. 

I gingerly placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead us away. Like glue, I stuck to his side only letting go when I saw the blonde haired woman at the end of the staircase. Without thinking, I rushed down, throwing myself into her arms. She fiercely wrapped her around my body. 

“I’m sorry!” I cried into her shoulder. “... didn’t mean to… lost… Blaise!” 

She shushed me as I struggled to explain. “It’s alright sweetie, I figured that’s what had happened-” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Just at least tell the elves where you are going next time, you gave us all quite a fright-”

“All?” I cocked my head to the side. 

“Your parents.” she replied. “I know you are worried but you really have no reason to be. They’ll love just the way you are.” 

“Bu-” I stared down at my bare feet.  _ I couldn’t stand those high heels- as Aunt Cissa called- she put me in.  _

“Do you want me to come?” Blaise stood beside me with his hand placed on the small of my back. 

I didn’t miss Aunt Cissa’s look of surprise. 

“Consider me emotional support.” he joked. “I can’t imagine how difficult this must all be for you.” 

“Y-you’d do that?” I whispered. 

“Anything for a friend.”

* * *

“Hermione!” the woman gasped as all the white left her face. “My daughter.” 

Her thick black hair hung down her back in wild curls. Her dress was ripped at the bottom and her body was consumed in a black robe with a hood. Her bright red lips nicely contrasted her milky skin. Her face was round and her eyes were so dark that you could call them black. 

I grasped onto Blaise’s hand, trembling. 

The wo- _ my mother  _ stared at me like she had seen a ghost. Neither of us knew how to react.  _ What did I say to my mother who I thought had been dead?  _

She stood next to a tall man with shoulder length ruffled dark hair. He was lean but muscular and dressed in similar dark robes… _ except less ripped.  _ His eyes were narrowed, staring at me as if I wasn’t really here. 

“I didn’t want to believe it.” the man whispered. Tears glistened in his eyes as he turned to my mother. His voice was low and rough compared to her soprano voice. 

They took one step forward. 

I took one step back. 

“It’s alright, Hermione.” Aunt Cissa stood beside me. “They are your parents. Remember what we talked about?” 

_ Nobody’s going to hurt me.  _

“We thought you were gone.” my father’s hand clenched into a fist. “Fifteen years…” 

I pressed my quivering lips together, trying not to cry. Tears welled up in my eyes and my heart raced against my chest. “T-they told me you were dead.” I hung my head as a tear rolled down my cheek. “I had nobody.” 

Unprepared, I was suddenly engulfed in my mother’s arms. 

_ Don’t touch me. Let go. Let go. Let go.  _

She squeezed harder. 

I was frozen. 

No one in this family had any sense of personal space. It’s like they intended for me to suffocate from all the affection.

_ I wasn’t a very affectionate person.  _

_ “Bella…”  _ I heard my father’s voice. 

He was standing a few feet away. 

My mother let go and I dropped to the ground. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at me like I was some wounded animal. 

“‘Y-you don’t have to be afraid.” her voice broke but was still firm. “We’re not going to hurt you…” 

_ I’ve heard that one too many times before.  _

I tried to blink back the tears but I couldn’t hold it back any longer. My eyes clouded over and there was a heavy feeling in my chest. 

I briefly heard a shout from my father. 

My mother was pushed out of the way. A blonde beauty took her place, kneeling down in front of me, dirtying her dress. I unconsciously leaned closer, afraid that she would disappear.  _ I could trust my aunt. She wouldn’t hurt me… I think.  _

“It’s alright, Hermione.” her voice was calm. “It’s just your mother, she was just trying to hug you; she loves you.” 

I didn’t even know her. How could she already love me? My aunt stared at me like she loved me. She treated me like she loved me but that love could be gone in a second. Then what would I be left with? 

_ Nothing.  _

“Can you do something for me?” she whispered. I met her gaze with questioning eyes. 

“Give us a chance, give your parents a chance.” she said. “We have to trust and communicate with each other in order to move past our fears.” 

I shifted uncomfortably on the ground, hesitant to make such a promise. This could all change in a second. They could decide at any moment to curse me. They could decide at any moment to send me back. 

_ I’d rather be dead than go back.  _

My aunt sighed, sniffling slightly, and looked up to my parents standing a few feet away. They exchanged some kind of silent communication leaving me in the dark. 

Did I feel bad about my reaction? 

_ Yes.  _

Did I like people touching me without permission? 

_ No.  _

I didn’t know them. They didn’t know me. I only knew my aunt, Draco, and Blaise.  _ They _ I could tolerate. They’ve had plenty of opportunities to hurt me yet nothing had happened. Their actions confused me, made me weary, but I was still grateful. I don’t remember a day where I was without bruises. 

I nodded my head, making up my mind. I would at least try. I owed her that, especially after she’s done so much for me in the past short two days. 

Embarrassed, I turned towards my parents who had tear stains going down their cheeks. With Aunt Narcissa I stood up, and slightly nodded my head down, silently apologizing. 

My mother jutted her chin out, her black eyes watering and slightly smiled. “W-we know it will take a while for you to trust and be comfortable with us. We understand if you need time.” 

My father stepped forward, he still stood further back from my mother. “We’re here now, ‘Mione. We’ll never be apart again. I’ll make sure of it.” his voice was protective and dangerous.  _ He meant every word of what he said.  _

Unsure how to respond, all I could do was blink. I wondered how long he’d keep that promise. They didn’t know what I went through… what I did. They’d be disgusted with me. They’d disown me. I’m not the pure daughter that they dreamed of. 

“We understand if you are not ready to leave, Hermione.” said my mother. “We were planning on going home to the manor as soon as we were reunited but if you need more time with my…  _ sister. _ ” there was a hint of envy in her eye as she glanced at Aunt Cissa. “We can wait a little longer if you’d like.” 

_ Yes, please!  _ I wanted to scream. I clenched my hands into fists, keeping them from shaking, and just shrugged my shoulders. “I-I’m fine with anyth-thing.” I responded.

I didn’t like questions. They were meant to mess with my mind. If I gave the wrong answer then I got beat and my master didn’t hold back. 

My mother had a blank expression on her face a moment but suddenly she snapped out of it. Looking towards my aunt who was slightly frowning, I managed to connect all of the dots. 

_ My mother was a legilimens. _

“I think it would be good for you to go with your parents now…” her thumb caresse the top of my hand. Noticing my alarmed expression, she quickly tried to explain. “We shouldn’t wait it out any longer, Hermione. It will be harder for you to go later on…” 

_ I didn’t agree.  _ That much was obvious on my burning face.  _ I wasn’t ready.  _ They could turn on me at any moment once we were alone. I’ve been let down too many times. There have been too many false promises. 

“We’ll give the two of you a few minutes alone.” said my father. They exited the room and softly shut the door behind them. 

We were alone. 

I hadn’t noticed but the room had been slowly emptied. I closed my eyes, a warm tear dripped from my eye. Her skin was warm and soft. She held onto me gently. I didn’t have to be afraid. I didn’t want to go but I knew Aunt Cissa wouldn’t let me leave with them unless she thought I wasn’t safe. We took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I couldn’t find the words to speak. 

“You’ll love your parents.” her voice broke. “It may not seem like it right now but I promise, you can trust them. I know my sister Hermione, she’ll do anything to protect you. Both of your parents will.” 

“D-do you promise?” I couldn’t help but ask. 

“You have my word.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been really busy it’s almost the end of the school year and i’m so excited!! I’ll definitely have more time to write this summer and will update more frequently! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, your support means so much! I would really appreciate if I had more reviews, they are what keeps me writing. I’ll update sometime again soon but until then, I hope everyone is staying safe! 

**Chapter 6**

With great reluctance, I handed Aunt Cissa’s wand back and hugged her goodbye. I didn’t want to let go but she promised we would see each other soon. It’s not like we were saying goodbye forever. 

I had hoped to see Blaise but was too shy to to voice my request. _ He probably had better places to be or other girls to be with.  _ My mind thought bitterly. 

Prepared this time and with permission my parents tightly grasped my hand in theirs. I couldn’t help but stiffen at the contact and Aunt Cissa’s voice echoed in my mind.  _ “You’re safe,” she said. “Nobody will hurt you.”  _ _   
_ I promised that I try and I couldn’t break the promise. I couldn’t ignore the love in my parents eyes or the way the gently held my hand and their kind smiles. I didn’t want to believe it was all for me… except it was. 

My parents said that we were apparating back to the home which I guess was another way to travel. Saying one more goodbye to my aunt, we apparated away. Everything went black and I felt my body be pulled in all different directions. I gasped for only for no air to be found and the only noise was the sound of blood rushing through my ears. It felt as if my skull was being crushed and then suddenly, it was over and I crashed to the ground. 

“Wha-what was that?” I stared up at my mother and father in horror. They were standing perfectly fine as if there limbs hadn’t just been almost torn apart. 

“We’re sorry honey,” my father held out his hand for me to take. 

I ignored him and pushed myself up off the ground. He pulled his hand back, disappointed and frowning. “Perhaps we should’ve told you more about apparation. The first time you do it, it hurts like hell but you eventually get used to it-” 

“Your first time was good though.” my mother smirked and gazed at me approvingly. “Most people throw up.” 

_ Was that supposed to make me feel better?  _

We were in the living room and from what I’ve seen so far was just as extravagant and expensive as Malfoy Manor. My toes curled into the soft velvet red carpet and my cheeks blushed pink. I had forgotten about my shoes but they hadn’t seemed to notice. 

It was silent for a moment as the three of us stood there, unsure what to say. I didn’t know how to act around them. I didn’t know how to be their daughter. 

“Would you like to see your room?” suggested my mother. “We’ve kept it the same since you were… _ kidnapped. _ ” she basically hissed. “However, we can easily redecorate it. Just make a list for the house-elves and they’ll do everything.” 

She lead us out of the room and up a spiral staircase. Coming to the second floor we walked down a long hallway and stopped at the fourth door on the right. We entered a purple room. A white crib was pushed against the left side of the wall with some butterflies fluttering above. A white bureau was straight ahead along with another table. To the right there was a mat on the ground and whole cabinet full of toys and a bunch of other small objects. 

This was my room. 

I was a baby. 

People loved me. My parents loved me. 

They wouldn’t give all of us this to a child they didn’t love. 

It was about five times bigger than my room at Aunt Cissa’s. This was any child’s dream room… and it was all taken away from me. 

“It’s beautiful.” my voice was thick with emotion. I felt them both staring at me, watching me nervously. 

“You can sleep in the guest room for now until we complete this room.” said my father. Taking a chance, I looked up at the dark haired man. Aunt Cissa was right. He was handsome… unlike his  _ brother  _ who made me physically ill. 

And the thing was, I didn’t feel afraid. That terrified me more than anything. 

* * *

We were walking through the gardens- me and my father. I had already managed to rip the dark satin dress which caused a smile to light up on his face.

“Just like your mother.” he whispered to himself. 

Neither of us were particularly keen at dressing up apparently but it was a must so she begrudgingly followed. It was cooler now outside but still warm nonetheless. I hugged the shawl my mother had given me, tightly around me arms. 

We were aimlessly wandering, taking a different turn at each corner. There were guests in the manor at the moment that apparently I wasn’t ready to meet. 

My mother was dealing with them while my father tried to make small talk- which he was failing at miserably. I don’t think he ever imagined having a teenage daughter… much less a traumatized one.  _ We were both lost. _

“W-what does it mean that I’m almost of age?” I breathed. “I he-heard Aunt Cissa mention it a few times but she never explained. A-and, Uncle Lucius said that you would have stuff to talk to me about?” We had stopped walking and took a seat on a bench. With curiosity in my eyes, I waited patiently for a response. 

“Your aunt and uncle are right.” he sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. “You are almost of age. You will be turning seventeen in a few months which technically means that you will be an adult. That means for most witches and wizards that they’ll be able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, there will be no restrictions and they’ll be able to enter the work force.” he explained. “However for most purebloods there are added…  _ obligations.  _ Most pureblood girls would be getting married right about now.” 

My mouth dropped open. I hugged the shawl tighter around my body, feeling as if the temperature dropped slightly. The redhead used to talk about marrying my master. She would drone on and on about how they would have this big beautiful wedding in Italy. To say I wasn’t jealous would be a lie. 

Having been told I was worthless and nothing but a slave-- happily ever afters didn’t exist for girls like me. My dream for a person to love and family to care for would forever remain a dream. I learned to accept that. I had made peace with my miserable existence. 

“Hermione?” concerned, he placed his hand on my knee. 

I didn’t flinch away. 

“Married…” 

“I know it’s a shock to you but-”    


Tears were rolled down my cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” he fretted as I started crying hysterically. 

I stood up, clutching my stomach and stared at his paled face. A smile broke out across my lips, causing his worry to lesson. 

“We have received numerous of marriage contracts but we are willing to put them aside until you have become more healed... ” 

A small giggle escaped my lips as I imagined the future--  _ my future--  _ I always loved pink. A pink dress is what I would wear. There would also be daisies-- hundreds of them and the sweet tasting tea Aunt Cissa gave me. 

“Hermione!” he finally exclaimed. 

I gazed at him, my cheeks blushed pink. He stared at me as if I had finally lost my mind. Perhaps I had but this feeling coursed through my body that I had never felt before. I didn’t know how to describe it, I just was so… so…  _ happy.  _

There was hope for the future. 

“I-- I want a pink dress.” 

“Pink?” his eyebrows raised up. 

I nodded my head, aware that I may be overstepping some boundaries but he didn’t seem to mind. At least he didn’t seem angry by my demanding attitude. He was more… _ amused.  _ My mind screamed at me to step down but I couldn’t control my running mouth. 

“And daisies and tea!” a smile broke out across my face. 

“I suppose we could make that happen.” 

It was nearly dark by the time we made it back to the house. Mother was in the dining room and the table had been set for dinner. She sipped out of a golden goblet which I’m sure was just as expensive as this manor. 

“I was beginning to believe you lost your way.” she smiled at the two of us as we sat down at the table. 

“I was just explaining to Hermione about the marriage contracts.” he winked at me. I hid my smile in the goblet, taking a sip of the red wine which left a bitter taste in my mouth. 

She suspiciously eyed the two of us and placed the goblet back down on the table. “Did you explain  _ everything _ , Rodolphus?” 

I looked up at my father. He ran his hand along the scruff on his chin, grimacing slightly.  _ What more was there to know? What didn’t they tell me?  _ _   
_ A bad feeling settled in my stomach as I my eyes flickered back and forth between the two of them. There was hostility in the air. I hunched my shoulders. 

_ Did I do something? _

“Now is not the time to talk about that-”

“Right now is the perfect time!” she snapped, her eyes flashed dangerously. A shiver went down my spine at the cold look in her eyes. 

_ Is this what Draco was talking about? _

He clenched his jaw, “honey--” 

“This isn’t a marriage for love.” my mother sneered. She turned toward me with a look of annoyance. “It’s merely political. It’s your duty to marry a respectable pureblood man and your father has the final say in your betrothed. Isn’t that right, Rodolphus?” 

“B-- but what if I don’t like the man?”

_ What if he hurts me? What if he’s the same as… my master.  _

They’re both silent. That’s enough of an answer. 

“We don’t need to have this conversation now.” his voice was gruff. “This is still a long way away.” 

My eyes clouded over and lips wobbled. I looked down at my lap, trying to control the shaking of my hands. 

“Stop your crying.” my mother huffed. 

Her cup seemed forever full as I began to notice the hazy look in her eyes. Her unruly curls were piled on top of her head and shes leaned back, shutting her eyes close. 

“You are a Lestrange and Lestrange’s don’t cry.” 

I mumble an apology. The food on my plate had gone cold and my stomach suddenly was full. I was gonna puke. Perhaps this was all a fantasy. Freedom was just an illusion of the mind. We would always be tied in one way or another. 

“May I be excused?”

Father nodded his head. I quickly left the room just as I heard the raise of their voices. 

* * *

I was lost. 

It should’ve been simple to find my room again but this place was a maze. My mother told me not to wander off by myself. There were far more dangerous things in this home than I have ever encountered before. 

I suppose I could’ve called for help. My personal house-elf was a kind girl named Missy. When I called she would come but it didn’t sit right with me. Everyone deserved to be free yet she groveled at my feet. 

It was inhumane. Cruel. 

I couldn’t believe that they enjoyed it. 

Perhaps they had been brainwashed. 

I took a corner only for it to be a dead end. I stood in front of a steel door-- everything inside me screamed to turn around but of course… I didn’t listen. I pulled on the handle and hesitantly stepped inside. 

I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the dark. It was a long narrow hallway much like the Malfoy’s. The air was slightly chilled and goosebumps ran down my arms. I jumped and whipped my head around to see that the door had slammed shut. 

Tentatively, I began to walk deeper in, aware of the dark magic that consumed my very being. I had become accustomed to dark magic to the point where it had little to no affect on me. 

Empty cells lined the walls and my nose twitched at the faint smell of blood and vomit. I was about to turn around when suddenly, I heard a whimper.

To the left was a cell much smaller than the others. It was cruel to keep an animal in there much less a human being. But there was a girl, covered in dirt and she was curled up on the cold hard ground. A tight steel collar was fastened around her neck and fastened to the wall behind her. A similar chain was connected to her right ankle which was bent at a peculiar angle. The girl wore only a grey cloth over her emaciated body. You could see every bone protruding out of her skin. 

Kinky black hair covered her face but her eyes were a deep brown. The deepest darkest brown that you could ever imagine and was filled with an abundance of fear and loneliness. 

The feeling was all too familiar. I yanked the door open and stepped inside. She flinched away and pushed herself into the wall, trying to escape. She was afraid… of  _ me _ . 

I closed the door and sunk to the ground. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

A look of disbelief flashed across her face as her eye twitched. She looked down at the ground, bowing her head.

“My name is Hermione… what is your name?” 

She didn’t respond. Tears rolled down her cheeks as laboured breathes escaped her lips. Her narrow face had paled and she looked on the verge of passing out. 

“I’m probably not supposed to be down her.” I sighed. “I got lost. I was trying to find my room. Is this where you stay?” 

Again. No response. 

“I was saved. Some bad people hurt me. I’m still afraid that I’m going to be sent back, it’s only been a few days.” my voice was just above a whisper. “I know what you are feeling. Did my parents do this to you?” 

A shudder went through her body as she realized who I was. 

“I can’t do magic if that’s what you are afraid of-- I mean, I can do magic but I don’t know how. I’ve never been allowed. I don’t know if I want magic… It’s scary the spells people can do.” 

Her chest heaved up and down. I was getting nowhere with her. Her body was still tensed and trembling.  _ I didn’t look scary, did I?  _

“I’m not my parents.” I sighed. “I don’t know what you did but I’d like to believe there is good in everyone. I want to help you… will you allow me to help you?” 

Silence. 

“I’ve got to go but I’ll try to come back tomorrow… and I’ll bring some food! Are you hungry?” 

I didn’t receive an answer nor did I expect one. Her brown eyes had opened once again.  _ That was good. Right?  _

“You don’t have to worry.” I said as I pushed myself to my feet. “Just please… don’t tell anyone I was down here, alright?” 

A little breathe of air escaped her lips. 

I suppose I should take that as a yes. 

* * *

“Hermione, may we speak?” I sat up in bed, wearily gazing at my father. 

Nobody had seemed to notice my absence and I couldn’t get that mysterious girl off my mind… who was she? If my parents treated her like that… what would they do to me? Nobody could find out about our interaction. I would make sure of it. 

My body tensed, expecting some sort of curse for my behavior earlier. Why else would he come to me this late at night? 

Unable to speak, I nodded my head. He let out a sigh of relief and walked forward and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“I want to apologize for dinner.” 

My head cocked to the side. I was not expecting that. 

“Your mother means well,” he struggled to find the right words. “It may not seem like it but she cares for you-- we both do. There are just certain expectations we must abide by whether we like it or not. I didn’t want to scare you by going into detail about everything just yet. I don’t want you to feel like you don’t have a choice in who you marry.” 

_ But I don’t. You said it yourself.  _

“Are you and mother happy?” I blurted before I could stop myself. “Are you in love?” 

He blinked, confounded by the question. “W-we are very much in love. Just because your marriage is arranged doesn’t mean you can’t find love. Your mother and I never thought we would never work together but we grew to love each other. Plus, take a look at your aunt and uncle.” 

I didn’t want to talk about this anymore. I didn’t want to think about how I’d basically be giving my rights away to a man I didn’t even know. It was degrading. 

“Who was here earlier?” 

He pursed his lips and paused for a moment. “... just a friend. They were stopping by to say hello.” 

_ He was lying. Everyone lied to me.  _

“What did they want?” I narrowed my eyes. All I wanted was the truth. Was that too much to ask?

I can see his resolve quickly breaking. A moment later he said, “it was a potential suitor. The Nott family. They have a son your age and his father stopped by to give a marriage contract. I believe he was hoping to meet you but your mother and I felt that you were not ready for any visitors.” 

I couldn’t contain the scowl on my face. Is this what men did? Pine after woman? None of them would want me once they saw me. I was a messed up broken girl. I wasn’t the pureblood heiress Aunt Cissa was. _ I wasn’t even close.  _

“But I don’t want you to worry about marriage or any of that stuff right now. Tomorrow, you are to get a wand and we’ll begin working on your magic. That is our top priority right now. Are we clear?” though his eyes were serious, there was a tint of playfulness to his voice. 

“Yes, sir.” I mumbled. 

“Good girl.” he rested his hand on my foot, in a comforting gesture. I snuggled deeper into the blankets. “Try to get some rest. It’s late.” 

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep. I can briefly remember my father leaning over me, placing a kiss on my forehead. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it’s been so long, school has finally ended and i’m so happy!! I’ll definitely have more time to write now and will update more frequently! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, your support means so much! I would really appreciate if I had more reviews, they are what keeps me writing, and I'll update more frequently. I’ll try update sometime again soon but until then, I hope everyone is staying safe!

**Chapter 7:**

She tugged at my hair, trying to tame the bushiness. I winced in pain as she yanked out a huge knot. Smiling triumphantly, she used a charm, turning the mess into soft luscious curls. 

_I looked decent for once._

My mother barged into my room that morning as if nothing had happened last night. She exclaimed that we had to get ready for the day because were meeting the Dark Lord. Shivers went down my spine and she interpreted my fear as excitement. 

_I was not excited._

“You look lovely darling.” she beamed. “We have to look our best for the Dark Lord. After you get your wand, there will later be a coming out party to reintroduce you to pureblood society. Now is your chance to make an impression.There will be many suitors.” 

I felt my heart plummet to the bottom of my stomach. “B-but, I don’t know anything. I’m going to make a fool of myself!” I gulped down the rising bile in my throat. “Father said we were going to wait. We don’t have to worry about this now-” 

“Hush, darling!” Her sharp nails dug into my arm. “The Dark Lord insisted that we have a party and we can never disobey him. He wants everyone to know of your existence. We shouldn’t have to hide like cowards.” 

“But what about…” _Master. The Order._ “... they’ll find me and take me back.” I couldn’t say their names. Laboured breathes escaped my lips as I met my mother’s eyes. 

“You let your mummy worry about them, alright darling?” there was a false airiness in her voice. She wanted to pretend that I was still her little girl. She got to dress me up in pretty dresses and marry me off to the perfect pureblood man. My mother lived in a dream world where life was simple. 

There was no room for imperfections… _like me._

“Draco will be your escort for the night and I expect no complaints. Are we clear? You’re lucky your cousin was willing to accompany you.” 

Tears sprung to my eyes. I didn’t agree to this but I was starting to figure out that what I wanted didn’t seem to matter. 

I allowed her to dress me in a frilly black dress and pearls hung around my neck. My lips wobbled as she forced me to step into these ridiculously uncomfortable shoes. 

She called them, _high heels._

I called them, _death traps._

On trembling legs, I followed her downstairs to where father was waiting, dressed in the finest richest emerald robes I had ever seen. If this didn’t scream rich than I don’t know what did. 

“You look beautiful, Hermione.” he placed a kiss on my cheek and rubbed the small of my back, trying to give some comfort. 

I couldn’t smile back. I was about to hurl all over the fine wooden floor. I didn’t think that I would have to see that _man_ again so soon. He made my skin crawl. I felt myself become weaker and smaller just by his very presence. 

_I was powerless._

You could feel the overbearing joy radiating off my mother at getting to see the Dark Lord again. Now forced to take both of their hands, we dreadfully apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Garrick Ollivander was a frail man with knotted white long hair, drenched in blood. His skin was a deathly pale which could only be contributed to the blood pouring out of the wound on his forehead. 

I held on to my father’s hand so hard that my knuckles turned white. We were in the drawing room with only Draco, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius, and my other uncle… _Rabastan_ present as well. When we apparated to the manor, they met us sans Rabastan. There was no time for greetings. The most Aunt Cissa gave was a warm embrace which I was eternally grateful for. Draco’s face was flushed and I had a feeling that I was not the only one terrified of the man.

“Welcome, Miss Lestrange.” his eyes slithered to my face and stared at me with a look of what? _I don’t know._

“H-hello, sir.” my voice trembled, echoing throughout the silent room. I kept my gaze focused on the ground. The red liquid had started to move our way. My stomach revolted at the metallic oder. 

“I hope you’ve settled in well.” said the Dark Lord. “As you can imagine, we’ve all waited a long time for your return.”

My father gave me a squeeze on my shoulder-- warning me to respond to the man. He didn’t like to be ignored. 

“Yes, My Lord.” I said through grounded teeth. “I, thank you for your mercy.” 

“Don’t thank me.” he stroked the head of a snake whom had slithered up into his lap. “Thank your mother, who so graciously presented herself before me, and pleaded for your life.” 

A tiny whimper escaped the woman’s mouth. The smirk on her face wavered for a moment and could see a flash of pain go through her eyes. 

“I was prepared to kill you.” his voice was chillingly cold. “The more I thought about it, I realized how much of a liability you are. In all these years, you-- a meager child-- managed to bring my two most loyal strongest followers to their knees, and you can’t even manage the simplest spell. You are a distraction and our weak link.”

I knew he was goading me. He wanted me to react. Tears brimmed in my eyes and suddenly I was met with a sharp pinch to the thigh. 

A little gasp escaped my lips and my mother grabbed my hand. 

_Lestranges don’t cry._

Draco’s leg impatiently bounced and Aunt Cissa was the image of perfection, standing with her back straight and head held up high. Only my uncles and mother seemed the most… _content._ I slightly leaned into my father’s stiff body, trying to calm the racing of my heart. 

_Don’t react. Don’t react._

“However, your lovely aunt made me see reason.” he eventually sighed. “You may be weak but you can still be taught. You’re not completely powerless and being from a noble and most ancient house, I suspect you will be very powerful.” 

Bellatrix smiled just the tiniest of bit at the obvious compliment. 

“You will be taught by the very best teacher and once deemed component enough, you will join our cause.” 

Mother was practically beaming. She let go of my hand and took a step forward. “My Lord, if I may, I would like to request to be her teacher.” she wickedly grinned. “You know that I am one of the strongest witches and she is my daughter. Hermione will learn from the very best, I’ll teach her everything I know-” 

He put his hand up, stopping her mid sentence. “You’re request has been denied. You are to emotionally connected and your method of teaching can be rather… _harsh.”_

“B-but my Lord-” 

“That’s enough, Bella!” he snapped. “If I wanted the girl completely corrupted with Dark Magic, I’d send her to you. Right now, she needs to learn the most basic of spells before she can even begin to train to be a Death Eater.” 

The beaten man on the floor began to spit up blood. 

I took a step back. 

“Do you not like blood?” he said coldly. 

“N-no, my Lord.” I closed my eyes at the dying man. 

“Do you want to join my rank?” 

I couldn’t respond as my chest heaved up and down. Everybody stared at me, anxiously, waiting for an answer but it seemed my vocal cords had froze. _If I spoke the truth, mother would be displeased but if I lied, the Dark Lord would be even more._

I was stuck at an impasse. 

“Respond to him.” she hissed in my ear. 

The man simply chuckled causing us all to be taken aback. “Eventually you’ll see our ways. Don’t you want revenge on those who’ve wronged you? Isn’t that your greatest wish-- to be free?” 

Unable to stop, I found myself nodding my head. 

“I can give you that and more.” said the man. “You want have to worry about Potter--” 

I flinched. 

“Or the muggle loving old fool. They’ll pay for their actions-- you’ll make them pay.” 

“Our daughter is simply under a lot stress my Lord,” added my mother, trying to make up for my behavior. “She’ll be happy to join your ranks, I’ll make sure of it.” 

_If that wasn’t a threat, it sure sounded like one._

I turned to my aunt, standing across the room. She gazed at me with pitying eyes, the most she could do at the moment. 

He ignored my mother and turned to my uncle Rabastan who was casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket. He was relaxed, seemingly oblivious to the conversation taking place. “You achieved an outstanding on almost every exam you took, isn’t that right Rabstan?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” he stood up straight. “Twelve to be exact.” 

Looking back and forth between the two of us, he said, “Rabastan, you will be teaching your lovely niece. Will that be a problem?” 

Holding back a sneer, he shook his head, briefly glancing our direction. “No, my Lord. I’d be happy to assist.” 

The ground was blurry beneath my feet and swayed slightly to the side. My father stared at me in concern. _Get me away from that man._

“Very good.” said the Dark Lord. “Now about Hermione’s wand, it’s too dangerous to venture into Diagon Alley… but as you can see we have a guest. Mr. Ollivander-- famed wandmaker, known Order symphasizer, and a Halfblood at that.” 

The man’s face was deathly pale and stared up at me with watering eyes, pleading for his life. 

“Crucio.” the Dark Lord softly said. 

My knees wobbled and I felt myself begin to collapse to the ground but my father caught me before last minute. I fought to escape, to help the man and save his life. My eyes were blinded with tears and sobs escaped my lips. 

Blood curtailing screams erupted from his chest, filling the once silent room. The look of amusement filled the eyes of everyone around except for Aunt Cissa who remained with an emotionless expression on her face as always and Draco-- who looked sickly. 

_“Please! I didn’t mean it!” she cried._

_A red stream of light flashed before her eyes before she was sprawled out on the ground, screaming bloody murder._

_Hermione was only eight years old. The redheads-- the Weasley twins-- had startled her. She was supposed to be washing the dirty dishes but let out a a burst of accidental magic. The dishes broke into pieces, clattering in the sink._

_Her punishment was Crucio._

_Severus Snape did not go easy._

_A boy with round glasses stood the side, intently watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She hadn’t meant to do magic but at that moment, she swore never too again._

_“This is what little insufferable inbreds like you deserve.” he calmly responded. “Thinking you own the place… you own nothing. You are NOTHING.”_

_A pitiful whimper escaped her lips._

_“Magic is only for those who are worthy and you…” Snape sneered. “You are not worthy.”_

I opened my eyes to find myself locked in my father’s arms. The man had stopped screaming. Everyone was staring at me with various degrees of shock. I trembled with force and couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought. 

The man-- Mr. Ollivander, was dead. His eyes were frozen open and blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Ashamed, I couldn’t save him … I cried. I openly sobbed in front of everyone which earned me a heated glare from my _lovely_ mother. 

As if nothing had just happened, The Dark Lord tossed a wand out onto the ground in my direction. It landed right by old wizard’s lifeless body. 

“There is nothing you could have done, Hermione.” he said. “his fate had been sealed long before you arrived.” 

_Was that supposed to make me feel better?_

“We have connections that work in Diagon Alley that will be able to take over the shop. We are also slowly infiltrating the Ministry and once we have complete control, you will get your rightful wand but for now… his wand is yours,” he lazily pointed at the wooden stick. “Come and get it.” 

I couldn’t move. _The blood… there was too much blood._ I didn’t like blood. _I’m gonna pass out._

“My Lord, if I may,” Draco spoke for the first time. He stepped forward with his head bowed. “She is in a state of shock. She has what I believe muggles call-- _PTSD.”_

His father stiffened, turning his nose slightly up at the mention of muggles. 

“Explain.” ordered the Dark Lord. 

“The technical term is post-traumatic stress disorder. When a person has been through a traumatic event they may experience different emotions, have flashbacks, and act in erratic behaviors. Anything could trigger a reaction that reminds them of their past.” Draco explained in a breathe. “In order for her to be at her strongest, I do not believe it is wise for her to _witness_ this,” he nodded towards Mr. Ollivander. _“_ It’s only setting back her progression in healing.”

“And where did you learn about this… _muggle disorder?_ ”

“School.” Draco gulped. “It’s a requirement that we take muggle studies now, sir. I couldn’t get out of it.” 

“Well, that won’t be a class much longer.” he narrowed his eyes at him. With a sigh he said, “get the girl’s wand and escort her to her room. There is a party to be held tonight, is there not?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco hurriedly replied. 

I don’t remember what happened after that. 

I was too far gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much to anyone who read and reviewed, your support means so much to me! I’d love to get more reviews, they are what keeps me writing. I would like to update again by next week or sooner but until then, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy

**Chapter 8:**

Draco brought me back to his room which was comprised of dark green and black. He laid me in his king sized bed, seeming not to care that I was covered in filth. A fluffy emerald shaded blanket was draped over my shoulders. I snuggled deeper into his bed, trying to calm my racing mind. 

“I’m sorry.” Draco sighed. 

He sat beside me, trying to calm the mess I had become. His seemingly always perfectly gelled back blonde hair now hung limp in his eyes. His face was red and blotchy and voice rough. 

“I promised my mother that I would protect you. You shouldn’t have had to see that.” Tears rolled down my cheeks at a hurried pace. “Are you ok?” 

Was I ok? Was that even a question? 

_ No… I wasn’t ok… I was far from ok.  _

Mother was going to kill me. She was probably conspiring with my deranged uncle whether to crucio me until my brain bled out of my ears or simply avada me. 

I was the biggest disappointment of a daughter.  _ No wonder she was always angry with me.  _ I could never do anything right. 

“I’m sorry.” he said once again. “That’s a stupid question-- of course you’re not ok.” 

I sniffled and buried my face in his pillow, wetting the fabric with my tears. They never seemed to stop falling. 

_ One of these days I was gonna drown in my own misery.  _

“Where is my mother and father?” my voice cracked. 

“They’re all still with the Dark Lord.” said Draco, grimacing slightly. “But the party is in an hour so we should start getting ready.” 

I was emotionally and physically drained. If I tried to stand up than I’d just fall to the ground. Although the memory had been in my mind, I could almost feel the effects of the cruciatus curse running through my body. 

Another tear fell from my eye. 

Draco frowned, realizing I wasn’t going to get up on my own. He lifted me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom and placed me on the tiled ground. He had a golden clawfoot tub that took up the entire length of the wall. I leaned against the cabinets as my chest heaved up and down. 

“I know what you’re feeling, Hermione.” he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his clear blue eyes. “The anguish and guilt is eating away at your soul. You wish you could have done more to save the man-- fuck, you wish you could have fought harder!” 

“What about you?” my voice was just a whisper. “Don’t you wish you could’ve saved him?” 

“Gerrick Ollivander signed his death warrant the moment he entered this manor. There’s nothing I could have done for him. There’s nothing I could have done for any of them.” his eyes had drifted away to some far away place. 

“Have you killed before?” I asked. 

His silence was my confirmation. 

I should’ve been disgusted. I should have been terrified but I felt for him. He had no choice and neither would I. 

He was just as broken as me-- if not more.

“We can talk more later. But right now, Jelly-- one of my house-elves will help you bathe and dress. I’ll be waiting for you when your done and Jelly will bring you to me.” was all he said. He got up and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Forty minutes later, I sat in front of the mirror while Jelly fussed over me. “Miss Lestrange be looking very pale!” the house-elf squeaked. 

“I know, Jelly.” I said. “I’ve just been feeling ill. I’m alright though.” 

Jelly was sweet and innocent, uncorrupted by the dark magic around her. I tried to resist her help but after almost splitting her head open by banging it against the wall, I gladly accepted her service. There was a fear in her eyes of being unwanted. 

Aunt Cissa said that they were inferior creatures who shouldn’t be treated with kindness. 

She was wrong though. Jelly had emotions. She cried and smiled and laughed. She made me laugh and I loved her for that. 

I hadn’t laughed in a long time. 

I was dressed in a pale pink dress that poofed out at the waist and the long lace sleeves and high neck conveniently hid my scars. The dress went down to my ankles and a pair of white high heels had been slipped onto my feet. Jelly did just a touch of make up and gathered my hair into an elegant french twist at the nape of my neck. 

“I look beautiful.” I found myself blushing in the mirror. “You did a wonderful job, Jelly.” 

“Oh thank you, missy!” Jelly cried tears of happiness. “Miss Lestrange is a princess now! A beautiful princess!” 

I wouldn’t go as far as to call myself a princess but I must admit, I’ve never seen myself look better. All traces of earlier were gone. 

But my heart sunk to my stomach as I thought of what was to come. The idea of marriage had become less and less appealing. 

“We have to go now, missy!” Jelly exclaimed. “Master Draco is waiting!” 

With a sigh, I stood up from the seat and took Jelly’s arm. We appareted away to god knows where as I tried my best not to fall apart. 

* * *

Draco stood with my parents outside the ballroom. My mother was whispering what seemed like something urgent and all he did was roll his eyes. 

My mother didn’t appreciate that. 

“Hermione!” my father exclaimed. He rushed forward, pulling me into a tight hug. A wet kiss was placed on my cheek and he pulled back, staring at my outfit approvingly. 

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked in a low voice, briefly glancing at my mother, who was still preoccupied with my cousin. 

“I’m alright, father.” I unconvincingly said. I stared down at the ground, fiddling with the diamond bracelet clasped around my right wrist. 

“Our lord can be intense,” he sighed. He placed his index finger under my chin, tipping my head up slightly and looked him in the eyes. “I understand your fear, I felt the same during my first encounter with him. The fear never truly goes away but along with that comes a feeling of praise and want. Only you can decide what the outcome will be, Hermione. Don’t listen to your mother or anyone else--”

“Hermione!” my mother screeched. 

Suddenly, father stepped away, his face becoming stone cold and the warmth and love from his eyes were gone. Taken aback I realized that It was all a show for my mother and her deranged views. 

She rushed forward and eyed me up and down, scrutinizing everything from my hair to outfit. After a moment she said,“you weren’t in your room.” 

“I apologize, mother.” I gulped and hung my head low. “I felt unwell and Draco offered me assistance.” 

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, staring at me in disapproval. “You embarrassed our entire family today. You’re lucky not to have been punished by our lord for your words.” 

“I’m sorry, mother.” I repeated once again. 

“Right now is your party but afterwards, we’re having a lengthy discussion about your behavior this evening.” her voice was ice cold. “Are we clear?” 

“Y-yes, ma’am.” I took a step back and shivered at the tone of her voice. 

Draco came to my side, seeing me distressed and tucked my hand into his arm. I stood beside him, trying to calm the racing of my heart. 

“There are some customary rules that must be followed.” father addressed me. “As the head of House of Lestrange, your mother and I will enter first. Next you and Draco will enter and start off the night with a dance. It is customary for your escort to pass you off to the next man for a dance and from there--” 

“You are to have small conversation but don’t offer your opinions. Men don’t like it if you’re too bold. You will have the one dance, thank them for their time, and move onto the next one.” said her mother. “You are to smile, nod, and at least pretend your having a good time.” 

“Your mother and I will be watching out for you the entire time so you are not completely alone.” he tried to comfort me. “Tonight you are to just get to know everyone and will now have a better idea of who you should enter a betrothal with… does that make sense?”    
“Yes.” I lied. 

None of this made sense. There were too many rules and I was sure to forget most of them. Who ever came up with these antiqued customs must have been bonkers.  _ Courting? Betrothal? Marriage contracts?  _ I’m not sure if those were even actual words. 

“You’ll be ok.” Draco whispered in my ear. He was still tense from earlier but I could tell he was trying. The least I could do was the same. 

Standing stiffly by his side, we watched as a house-elf announced the entrance of my mother and father. Ever so gracefully they, entered the now silent room which was filled of riches and wealth. My mother’s chin jutted out and eyes sparkled, loving the attention. My father was a bit more subdued but still commanded the same attention of every pureblood in the room. 

The calling of our names was just a brief echo in my mind as I allowed Draco to take the lead. “Smile.” he mumbled. I cautiously lifted my head and did as he said. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius stood at the front of the crowd, looking as regal as ever. My parents proudly stood beside them as my mother looked at me as what could only be described as approval. Despite telling myself that her opinions of me didn’t matter, a warm feeling spread throughout my body and I found myself wanting it now more than ever. 

Dressed in the most elegant robes, countless of wizards and witches gave their greetings to us as we passed by. My cheeks however flushed pink when I caught sight of the dark skinned wizard. Blaise stood beside an older woman who was decked down in all silver. Her dark skin was the same as his and held the same mischievous gleam in her brown eyes. 

He winked at me and it took everything I had not to snort. Aunt Cissa said making such sounds were unlady like, and I mustn’t behave in that manner if I wanted to find a respectable man. 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes…  _ she scolded me for that too.  _

We stopped at the center of the room and right away the music began. “Follow my lead.” said Draco as he rested his hands on my hips while my arms locked around his neck. We swayed back and forth under the crystal chandelier. He spun me around and around all while I tried not to trip and land flat on my face. It felt like only a few minutes before others had begun to dance around us as the music became more livelier and carefree. 

We came to a stop and I struggled to catch my breathe. I had never moved that much. I was used to just sitting and staying in one places for long periods of time. Draco, stared at me, concerned. “Are you alright? I can get my mother if you aren’t well--”

“I’m… fine.” I had to take a breathe. “... just need to take a… break.” 

Draco, understandingly and waved over one of the servers who were moving around the room with platters of drinks. A woman approached and Draco took two drinks. “Take small sips.” he ordered softly. I grasped the champagne glass in my hand, surprised to taste water. 

A moment later, a voice sounded from behind. “Care for a dance, Miss Lestrange?” 

I whipped my head around to find Blaise with his hands clasped behind his back. He took my hand, softly kissing the top and winked. A smile broke out across my face. 

“Nice to see you as well,” Draco smirked as he looked between the two of us. “You never said you were attracted to my cousin.” 

“You never asked.” Blaise simply shrugged, all while not taking his eyes off me. “You look beautiful tonight, Miss Lestrange.” he turned back to me, his voice sincere. 

“Tha-thank you.” I mumbled, embarrassed with all of the attention. 

“I do hope you’ll consider one dance. I’ve been waiting all night.”    
“The party just started!” scoffed Draco. “I thought you would’ve gone off with one of the other witches by now.” 

“I’ve only got eyes for one witch tonight.” he slyly said. 

My heart began to beat just a bit faster. 

“Besides, Zoya Karkaroff just arrived. Weren’t you thinking of courting her? I know you’ve got a thing for brunettes-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

Draco was already headed in the dark haired girl’s direction. 

* * *

“You didn’t want to come tonight.” Blaise stated the obvious. 

We swayed back and forth, finally comfortable with each other. I shrugged my shoulders which would have sent Aunt Cissa into a fit. 

“I’m happy to be here.” I lied through my teeth. “I didn’t know so many people were interested in me.” 

“Your mother told you to say that, didn’t she!” he barked a laugh, earning a few dirty glares. He said in a quieter voice, “I prefer an opinionated witch rather than a brainless bimbo. I would have gone for Pansy Parkinson long ago if that were the case.” he turned and stared at a girl across the room. She had a pug like face and wore a skintight green dress. She was surrounded by a few guys, all drooling over her boobs that were falling out of her dress. She twirled her long brown hair in attempt to be sexy. 

“She’s a good friend, don’t get me wrong.” he sighed. “But she can be a bit daft at times.”    
I nodded my head, feeling it wasn’t my place to comment on their  _ relationship.  _ I’ve never been an opinionated person. Of course I had thoughts and feelings but they were never put on public say. My opinions weren’t needed. I was taught to never be seen or heard. I was a disappointment to wizarding society. 

Nobody wanted to hear what I had to say. 

“You’re always so timid… and shy.” a flicker of sadness flashed through his eyes. “I don’t want you to be afraid. I want you to speak your mind. Contrary to what your aunt and parents have said, you’re more than just a pretty face. I want to get to know the real you-- not who your parents want you to be.” 

“What if you don’t like the real me?” I asked in a low shaking voice. “I’m not brave or outspoken like other witches. I’ve got problems, Blaise-- major problems.” 

“Well, we’ll take it slowly.” he was sincere. “And I know, this isn’t the way to do this, but I’d like to enter a courtship with you, Hermione. I know that we just met but we can take this time to get to know each other and--” 

“Blaise.” I put my hand on his chest, stopping his rambling. “I would like that.” 

My eyes clouded over with tears and couldn’t help but smile. He made me feel special and he wasn’t like the others. He was different… special. I wasn’t constantly riddled with anxiety and could even feel myself begin to relax. 

“Merlin.” a smile broke out across his face. “I thought you were about to reject me.” 

“I don’t think I could reject you.” I said louder than intended. He chuckled and placed a hand on the small of my back, leading me in the direction of a buffet of food. 

I followed long, feeling my stomach slightly rumbled when suddenly, I froze. Across the room, by the entrance was a girl. She wasn’t just any girl-- she was  _ the  _ girl. The one in the cellar. She wore the same silver collar as the other servers and short black dresses. You could visibly see the scars that marred her body and the fear in her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and head was lowered, not daring to look up as she navigated her way through the witches and wizards, greedily taking from her platter. 

“I-I have to do something…” I faintly heard myself say as I let go of Blaise. 

“Hermione…?” he called after me. 

I didn’t respond. 

Riddled with anxiety, I increased my speed determined to catch up with her but, suddenly I was on the ground. 

“I-i’m, sorry,” I stammered, standing up on my own. 

Looking up at the person I ran into, my blood ran cold. Severus Snape stood in front of me dressed in the same black cloak he always wore and his greasy black hair fell in his eyes. His dark eyes were distant and cold but regarded me with just a sliver of amusement. 

“I--I--I…” 

“Going somewhere, girl?” he sneered. “Or shall I say, Miss Lestrange now?” 

There was a ringing in my ear. 

People laughed and danced. 

Draco had his arm draped around a tall beautiful girl. 

Mother sipped a glass of champagne and father was in an intense conversation with another man. 

My fingers were numbly wrapped around the wand-- that I had no idea how to use. 

I wanted to scream but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak. 

_ Punishment… pain… hurt… crucio.  _

I had to leave. 

_ “Please!” she screamed. “I-I’m sorry!”  _

Snape grabbed my wrist and I began to wheeze. Shallow and labored breathes escaped my lips as the pressure increased. 

Lestranges don’t cry. 

_ “Cry! For merlin’s sake!” he forced another potion down her throat. All she could feel was pain-- the neverending pain. She wanted to die.  _

_ But she wouldn’t cry.  _

_ That’s what he wanted and Hermione refused to give him that satisfaction.  _

“You’re ok, Hermione.” a voice echoed in her mind. “Open your eyes, sweet girl. Snape won’t hurt you anymore. You are safe.” 

I blinked once. 

It was a woman’s voice and I was in the ballroom. 

_ Not the potions lab.  _

Aunt Cissa knelt in front of me and held my wand in her hand. I was on the ground, suddenly aware of the crowd that I had drawn. 

To the left, Snape was passed out on the ground. I huddled closer to my aunt, feeling the fear spike in my body once again. 

_ What happened?  _

“You need to stand up, Hermione.” my father appeared in front of me. Wordlessly, I allowed him to guide me to my feet. 

The eyes of a thousand were focused on me and all I wanted to do was bolt. But I numbly stood there, watching as people began to gossip. 

A moment later all the chatter had stopped and the crowd parted like the red sea. In the midst of all the chaos, the Dark Lord had slipped in unnoticed. 

“My Lord.” my father quickly bent down to one knee as Aunt Cissa curtsied. He stood in front of us, regarding the situation with what seemed liked disinterest. 

“What happened to poor Severus?” he hissed. His eyes narrowed at the unconscious man. I shivered, trying to hide behind my father who had risen back to his feet. 

“My daughter, my Lord--” father gulped. “She… she--” 

“Was just trying to protect herself, my Lord.” Aunt Cissa’s voice carried throughout the room. “Severus has been against us this entire time, working as a double spy. Snape knew of Hermione’s existence all these years and failed to inform us. He participated in the torture of my niece which has left her traumatized.” she took a breathe, trying to calm the growing rage. “If I hadn’t stepped in just now than she would’ve killed him. Her rage took over witch released her magic. Severus is merely unconscious at the moment.” 

“She admitted this to you?” questioned the man, seeming to forget that I was standing right there. 

“Through mumblings and nightmares. I figured it out on my own, my Lord.” she calmly responded. 

I was shocked to say the least. I usually slept like the dead, silently plagued by the nightmares. 

“I see… ” he hummed. “Lucius! Rabastan!” 

As quickly as he called, they came. 

“Take Severus to the cellar.” he said. “Highest Security.” 

An evil glint twinkled in their eye as they hauled up his body before apparating from the room. 

I think it was fair to say the party was over. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much to anyone who has read and reviewed! Your support means so much to me! I'd love to get more reviews, they are what keeps me writing! Also, you may have noticed that a changed a lot of dates, that was intentional in this story. I will try to update again by next week or sooner!

**Chapter 9:**

**Narcissa Malfoy** ****

I never expected Hermione would actually be alive after all these years. She was just a year old when she was taken. I was supposed to be watching her. My sister entrusted me with her daughter’s life and I only turned my back for a minute and she was gone. 

That was fifteen years ago. Fifteen years of pure hell. 

I had never seen Bella as enraged before. No one was safe from her wrath and was what ultimately lead to the imprisonment of her and everyone around. 

It was October 31, 1980 that Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity. Their son Neville was only three months old-- his cries alerted neighbors to the tragedy that had just occurred. 

Aurors quickly surrounded the group before they could escape and were all arrested and sent straight to Azkaban without so much as a trial. The Aurors didn’t question the disappearance of Hermione. They didn’t have even bother to search for her. 

But Bella believed that there was probable cause that the Longbottoms were responsible for the kidnapping. That’s why they attacked. 

But the media and Dumbledore turned it around to promote the Light side’s propaganda. Despite what many thought, Bellatrix was only searching for her missing daughter. She did what any grieving mother would do. None of it had to do with the Dark Lord or promoting blood supremacy. That was the last thing on her mind. 

The next day, Lily and James Potter were mysteriously murdered. No one knew who did it but of course it was blamed on the Dark Lord. However, we all believed it to be an inside job because everyone knew how power thirsty Dumbledore was. 

The Potters were one of the only ones to hold more power and influence in the wizarding world than him and he couldn’t stand for that. By having them killed and blaming the dark, it promoted his cause and elevated his status in the country. 

Harry Potter was placed with his godfather-- my cousin-- Sirius Black and being a part of The Order, Dumbledore had complete access to the boy, being able to mold him however he wanted. Dumbledore believed the Potter boy could kill the Dark Lord and intended to use him as such. 

The Dark Lord took this time to lay low and let everyone believe he was truly gone. He planned for years, becoming stronger and more powerful. No one knew what was to come and he relished in the element of surprise. 

While I didn’t support the mudbloods and blood traitors, I did have a heart and was disgusted at the use of children in war. No matter their blood, they were young and innocent and had done nothing to incur the wrath of the other side. As much as it pained me to say, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom did not deserve to lose their parents. I seemed to be only one with that sentiment around here. 

Year after year passed and I never forgot my promise to my sister. Before she had left for that fateful mission, we made an unbreakable vow, promising never to give up the search for my niece. Although Bella never came out and said it, I knew she blamed me for her disappearance. I blamed myself even more and despite everyone saying different, I could never shake away the guilt. 

Lucius and I searched everywhere for Hermione. There were many different theories as to what had happened. One was that she was taken and placed with a light wizarding family to be raised. Dumbledore knew how powerful we were and could have wanted to use her to his advantage. 

That theory was however quickly disproved as there had been no new children announced to any Pureblood and Half Blood families in the month of October. We moved the search to the muggle world, fearing the worst but nothing was found. Lucius used his connections all over the world to search for and still we came up empty handed. 

Finally we came to the conclusion that she was either hidden under a heavy glamour charm or she was dead-- which none of us wanted to believe. 

But after fifteen years of hopelessly searching, she appeared right at our doorstep. Even without confirmation, I knew it was her the moment she was brought into the Drawing Room. 

She had the signature Black curls and pointed face like Rodolphus. Her skin was pale like Bella but her eyes mirrored her father. You were a fool if you couldn’t immediately see the similarities. 

My heart broke at the sound of her terrified voice and the haunted look painted on her face. She looked so broken, all the hope had left her eyes. 

I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and take her away from all this darkness-- all this pain. War was no place for children and she had already had enough of her life taken away. I may not have been her mother but at the moment, I was the closest thing to one. She needed a care and a maternal presence that I know my sister would struggle to give. 

Just as I expected, she had the mark and not a second the room erupted in chaos, everyone rushing to get a better view of the lost pureblood princess. The girl, already so frail went limp in Blaise’s arms and Lucius had to physically hold me back from causing a scene. 

“Silence!” the Dark Lord’s voice echoed throughout the room. 

As quick as the room erupted in noise, there was soon none to be found. Everyone waited for the next move, practically grovelling at his feet. 

“She will stay in the cellar until Bellatrix and Rodolphus return from their mission…” his eyes slithered over everyone’s faces. “Unless, there is any objection, of course.” 

It was a rhetorical question, everyone knew. Those who dared question him where met with a quick death. But this time… I couldn’t stop myself. I had to protect her. I made an unbreakable vow. 

“My Lord,” my voice, pristine and clear, filled the silent air. Lucius had let go, almost certainly sending me to my demise. 

A flicker of surprise flashed across his face and when I was not met with the Cruciatus Curse, I continued to speak. “If I may so humbly say, I object to Miss Lestrange being sent back to the cellars. Bellatrix is my sister and I am Hermione’s aunt first and foremost. I made an oath to protect her many years ago and now that she has returned, I do not intend to break that promise.” 

“She could be a threat.” his voice was cold. “Until we’ve proven that she can be trusted, why should she be allowed free?” 

“She won’t be a threat.” I pressed. “I’ll take full responsibility for her behavior. Punish me, my Lord for any wrongdoings on her part.” 

“Oh, I fully intend too.” 

A little sigh of relief escaped my lips. I know it was foolish but at the moment, Hermione’s safety was all that mattered. 

“Take her away.” he lazily flicked his wrist. “The meeting is dismissed.” 

* * *

“Narcissa, what the hell were you thinking!” Lucius hissed. He gripped my arm and roughly dragged out of the room. I looked back at the rise and fall of Hermione’s chest before he slammed the door shut. 

Turing to him, I met his eyes, unflinching. “I did what was right.” 

Full of anger, his hand twitched but he pulled back and harshly whispered, “We’re supposed to lay low and not cause any problems! What part of that didn’t you understand?” 

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not as enthusiastic as you are to offer our son up to the Dark Lord! There are more important things in life than power--” 

“Don’t you dare say it!” 

He shoved me against the wall and hand squeezed my jaw, forcing me to stare into his cold eyes. Nobody was to talk bad about the Dark Lord. He was training Draco to become his right hand man which for us would come along with an abundance of power and that triumphed everything else. 

“Unhand me this once.” I placed my hand around his wrist. “Our niece is asleep and I very much doubt she’d enjoy waking up to an empty room.”    


He faltered for a moment and then suddenly let go and stepped back. He picked up his cane and stormed away without so much of an apology. 

My hand trembled as I lightly touched along my jaw.  _ There would be a bruise there tomorrow.  _ There were very few times I was afraid of my husband. He got angry very often but rarely placed a hand on my body. 

I reentered the room and it didn’t take long for her to wake. I thought she had been completely broken when she first awoke. Seeing the pain etched onto her face, I thought it would never go away. When she spoke her voice stuttered as if she were afraid of being punished. I tried my best to help… to make her comfortable at the most. 

She was painfully afraid the first day, not saying more than a couple words unless prompted to speak. She viewed my son with fear and was even more terrified of my husband. I tried everything to help from washing her frail body to staying the night beside her, prepared to wake her from the horrid nightmares. 

But I knew what she most feared… rejection. We had all feared it before… we still fear it everyday. Draco yearns for his father’s approval only to always be disappointed when it’s not earned. 

I knew that it would be hard for her. I didn’t want to lie and say her parents would accept her with open arms. She had experienced so much pain and now she was under a whole lot more scrutiny… from her own parents… her own mother whom I knew wouldn’t hesitate to disown her if the Dark Lord commanded. 

She was not fit for mothering… perhaps fifteen years ago she could’ve been helped but now… Azkaban had messed up her mind. There was no reasoning with her. Everyone prayed for the poor girl’s sanity. 

That’s why it was a shock to everyone when they returned from their mission at the Weasley’s home. She, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Dolohov had been tasked with capturing the youngest Weasley, in hopes that her imprisonment would lead the Potter boy to the manor. 

They however failed. The Order knew the attack was coming and by the time Bella and the group arrived at The Burrow, everyone had fled. 

The Dark Lord was not pleased to say the least. After being placed under the Cruciatus Curse for several long seconds, I was surprised they could still stand. The only thing stopping them from harsher punishment was the appearance of Hermione. 

My sister didn’t believe it. Rodolphus was on the verge of passing out, the look of complete shock took over his face. Bellatrix fell to her knees, begging the Dark Lord to put her out of her misery-- to stop the cruel joke he played. 

“You think I’d lie to you?” he hissed at the quivering woman on the ground. “When have I ever lied you? I could manipulate you in plenty of other ways. I could cause much more pain… Rodolphus, get your wife off the ground!” his eyes flashed dangerously. 

With shaking knees, he pulled her to her feet as tears streaked down her face. A wild expression consumed her eyes as she met his, the only one brave enough to do so. 

“P-p-please tell me you’ve found her!” she just about fell to her knees, once again. “My Lord, is she alive!?”

Rodolphus was speechless, his chest rose and fell and heavy breathing could be heard throughout the tense room. 

“The girl is alive, resting in her chambers… for now.” he confirmed. 

“M-my Lord.” the older Lestrange stepped forward, head bowed painfully low. “W-we’ve searched for our daughter for years. We’ve followed you blindly… we’re loyal to you. I humbly ask you spare our daughter’s li-life.” 

Sobs could be heard throughout the room as my sister wailed in agony, presenting herself in front of the darkest wizard of all time. “I beg you! I’ve never asked for anything before… I have never gone against an order. I beg you…” 

“You will do anything I say,” he stared down, amused at the once so mighty witch, whom would never submit herself so easily in front of others. 

“Of course.” she was quick to say.

Rodolphus winced, obviously not happy with whatever was about to be discussed. He was one to never show his emotions, but often letting fury take over during missions. He was what you would consider a sadist, prolonging a person’s death until their last final minute. 

But underneath it all, was a deeply hurt man, grieving over the loss of his daughter. He thought he had fooled everyone. He thought he could hide away his emotions until they disappeared completely. He was a man that would not sacrifice his daughter so easily. He was no fool, The Dark Lord was a dangerous manipulative man whom he wanted Hermione nowhere near. 

“I want the girl loyal,” he stared at the two of them. “Completely loyal to our cause. Completely loyal to me. There will be no hesitations to join. Once she has gained her power back, she will be marked and will stand by my side when I murder Harry Potter.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Chapter 10:**

"We never should have made her go."

Bella stood beside me, staring down at her unconscious daughter as a look of cold fury took over her face. "We didn't have a choice."

"Bella, The Dark Lord listens to you! You could've convinced him otherwise-"

"It was an honor he bestowed upon us!" her voice rose. "You should be grateful that he's recognizing the importance of our family!"

"She's your daughter!" I cried, gesturing toward the sleeping girl. "You are her mother! Not everything is about pleasing the Dark Lord. You have another person to think about now, another person to care about!"

"Of course I care about her!" she rolled her eyes. "I went to Azkaban for her. We made an unbreakable vow… and all this time… _Snape!"_ her grip tightened around her wand. "He knew about her this whole time. We spent years searching and she was right under our noses. I was right all long, he couldn't be trusted. He was a traitor and everyone fell for it-"

" _P-please."_ Hermione whimpered. She grabbed the blankets with fists, twisting and turning. Her chest rose up and down.

She was having a nightmare.

We both immediately fell quiet.

"Does this happen often?" Bella's voice was unusually soft. She stared down at her distressed daughter, biting and sucking on her bottom lip.

"Every night. Haven't you never heard her before?" I turned to look at my sister.

She wore a guilty expression, reluctantly admitting, "Hermione… likes to be by herself. I try to give her space, I don't want to hover."

"Sometimes you need to hover or else she'll think she's not wanted or loved."

"Of course, I love her." she scoffed.

"You love the idea of her. You love the image in your mind of the perfect pureblood daughter. We both know she is not that."

Bellatrix glowered, unable to face the harsh truth. "She will be perfect, Cissy. It will just take some time but she will be perfect. The House of Nott, Pucey, Rosier, and Zabini already sent word of wanting to court Hermione. I'm not worried about her, they come from respectable pure families."

"Do you actually believe marriage is the best option for her at the moment? Look at the debacle that happened tonight."

Bella was silent, her eyes didn't leave her sleeping daughter.

"You know it's not right, Bella." my hand rested upon hers. "It's too soon."

"It's what the Dark Lord wants." she jut her chin out but her lips slightly wobbled.

"He wants to put on a bloody show for Dumbledore. He wants them to believe she's pledged her allegiance to the Dark side by forcing her to marry Death Eaters and attend lavish parties-"

"The boys aren't Death Eaters-"

"Yet." I huffed.

None of this was for her daughter. It was all part of a larger game where there would only be one winner and he was willing to sacrifice whoever to reach the ultimate goal, no matter what the loss.

"I should go." she finally said. "Call me when Hermione awakens."

* * *

"Are you up for a visitor?" The blonde woman sat beside me. Her hand caressed my flushed cheek and I leaned into her touch, not wanting the warmth of her skin to disappear. We had been like this for the past half hour, never saying more than a few words, content with the silence.

"Who is it?"

I was weary to know. I couldn't deal with my parents at the moment. My mother was… fanatic… that was only one word to describe her. She had little care for others feelings and I was not looking forward to being screamed at about my unladylike behavior in front of the Dark Lord.

"It's not your mother." she knowingly said. Her blue eyes glimmered in slight amusement. "I believe a young man has been anxiously waiting to check on your wellbeing. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him off."

_Blaise._ Her cheeks blushed pink.

"Would you like to see him? He's been pacing around the manor for the past several hours."

"Yes." I nodded my head anxiously. I had to apologize. He deserved an answer for my behavior the night before.

"Jelly!" she called.

A moment later the house-elf popped into the room, bowing low to the ground. "How may Jelly help Mistress?" her voice quivered.

"Bring Mr. Zabini here as well as breakfast for Hermione." Aunt Cissa glanced down at the creature in disdain

"Y-yes, miss." Jelly cowered as she disappeared from the room. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door and in walked Blaise, dressed down in his Death Eater robes.

"I'll give you some time alone." She hinted as a small smile danced on her lips.

The door closed behind her and Blaise quickly took her place in the seat.

"I'm sorry-"

They both immediately said.

I looked down at my lap and my fingers intertwined. I couldn't bring myself to look him in his eyes, embarrassed of my behavior from the night before. He deserved a strong woman to stand by his side, not a scared weak girl.

"You have no reason to apologize," he placed his fingers under my chin causing me to still, not expecting the soft touch. Slowly, my shoulders untensed and my eyes flickered up to his, only finding kindness.

"You never have to be afraid of me." there was so much certainty in his voice that I was finding it hard to object.

However, there was always a reason to be afraid. No one was perfect. I had learned that the hard way.

"You don't believe me."

I looked back down to my lap. I couldn't lie to him, that wouldn't be fair. He's been too kind to me.

"I'll just have to prove it to you." his voice was full of determination.

Suddenly food appeared in the room, a full English breakfast. My mouth still watered at the sight of the large portions, not used to eating this much.

My father said I protected my food like one protected their young. Yes, in the first few days of being in Lestrange Manor my parents had found a hidden stash of food in my bureau.

The damn house-elves had tipped them off.

I trusted my aunt and Draco. They gave me as much food as I liked. I didn't know if it would disappear. I never wanted to feel starving again. I never wanted to be weak.

"Can you tell me what Snape did?" he asked hesitantly.

My hands froze and my heart pounded against my chest. No one had been this direct with her.

"You're ok." he whispered. "He'll never hurt you again. I won't let him."

That did little to calm my fears. I wrung my hands wrung in circles and eyes squeezed shut. He touched my arm. His voice was soft.

I was crying.

"He hurt me." The words poured out of my mouth. "He liked to test his potions on me. He was even worse than my master. He was powerful and liked to see me hurt. I wanted to die… seeing him at the party… you don't know how I felt."

Blaise went rigid, his hand tightened into a fist and low heavy breathes escaped his lips. His eyes seemed to have darkened and for a moment… coldness draped over my body like a thick blanket as his body began to shake and the fierceness in his eyes deepened.

But then… it vanished.

A niggling voice at the back of my mind told me I was safe.

_I was safe._ Was I to believe that? _I didn't know._

"I'll be back." was all he said.

The door slammed shut and the hung pictures rattled in their frames. I was all alone and the silence was the most deafening.

* * *

My earliest memory was of when I was five years old. That's the first time I understood that I was different… that I wasn't like the other children who frequented Grimmauld Place.

A blonde girl with a dazed look on her face appeared one day. She told me that I looked just like my mother and of course, I wanted to know more. I didn't know what a mother was. I didn't have one as far as I was aware.

She told me that everyone had a mother. That's how I was alive, how I was born. She said my mother wasn't a very nice lady but I seemed kind enough.

She explained that Molly Weasley was a mother.

Her mother was Pandora Lovegood. Her mother had named her Luna.

I tried to understand this concept of a mother and learn more about my own mysterious one but the girl wouldn't say. She went outside to play with Ginny Weasley, leaving me alone in the kitchen to wash the dirty pots and pans.

Later on, after she left, I asked Mrs. Weasley who my mother was. She slapped me across the face, her fingernails dug into my cheek and a warm trickle of blood drip down my face. She made me repeat the question to Lord Black.

He looked on in slight amusement, eventually explaining that my mother was dead. She was an evil woman and I was her spawn. I no longer had a mother and should wish for none.

Nobody cared about me.

I should be fortunate that they took me in and provided me with a home. Purebloods like me wouldn't last a day out there.

That was the last time I saw Luna Lovegood.

I never mentioned my mother again.

* * *

I was eight years old when everything changed. Severus Snape could never tolerate brats. He didn't like whining and most certainly hated crying. I learned to keep my emotions in, only allowing the tears to flow free in the most quiet and blackest of nights.

I called the tiny cupboard under the stairs my bedroom. It was equipped with one lamp, a thin mattress and a faded brown wool blanket that was itchy against my skin. I stayed there when I was not wanted.

I wasn't to be seen. I wasn't to be heard.

That was the unspoken rule.

I was a big girl now, said Snape and that meant no more hiding away in the cupboard. He removed me from my room and took me to the basement. My legs trembled as he lead me down the rickety old stairs that creaked beneath our feet.

Nobody was allowed down there.

This was my birthday present. I was his new helper and helpers did not cry, they did not whine, they did not complain.

I was supposed to be a big girl.

The room was completely cement and cold beneath my bare feet. My eyes roamed over the shelves of items that lined the walls as he explained what each was. There were test tubes and beakers and smelly ingredients that tickled my nose and some that drew me closer.

All I had to do was take a sip of the potion. That was all.

I was excited to leave my room for once. I wanted to show that I was a big girl… he could count on me and I thought, this wouldn't be too bad.

I was wrong.

It was hell.

Fire consumed my body, burning inside and out as the flames licked my skin. I had entered the pits of hell and each time I thought it couldn't get worse… it did.

The only break I had was to clean the manor and even then, it was torture. I was used to cleaning, I did it all the time but my body was broken. I was exhausted. I was spent. I could barely stand up on my own two feet let alone clean a three story house.

The physical abuse I could handle. Broken bones healed and they could be repaired. But the mind was a much more difficult matter. Once hope was lost, it could never be found again.

Harry Potter was my master.

I was his slave.

But we used to be friends. At one point, I'd even say we were closer than friends but it must have been all in my head. All I was, was his whipping girl.

I always knew of his superiority and when we were young, we didn't think much of it.

He played with his toys while I cleaned. He gave me sweets and told me about everything he learned from his home classes. He was homeschooled until the age of eleven and then he could attend Hogwarts.

It was a magical school that kids attended to get better at magic and become real witches and wizards. I secretly dreamed of going. Harry's father, Sirius Black, told exciting stories but only Harry could go.

I wasn't a real witch.

I cried when he told me that and beat my skin until it was black and blue and I never cried about Hogwarts again. Some dreams were meant to stay dreams.

I was used to corporal punishment though because it was my role. Harry Potter was the Chosen One and was going to rid the wizarding world of witches and wizards like me. He was going to bring light back into the world.

That's why for every infraction on his part, I was punished. I took the brunt force of the abuse because I was the less important one. I was just an inbred.

Then, Hogwarts changed everything. Harry got a wand. He was able to do magic and became more powerful.

I was just the help… just a slave. My feelings didn't matter anymore and neither did our friendship. Ron Weasley was his new best friend- the whiny redheaded kid we used to secretly make fun of.

As the months passed, Harry became more bitter and angry and resentful. I asked what I had done to warrant the abuse. I expected it from his father, Lord Black. I expected it from Snape. I expected it from Mrs. Weasley.

But never from Harry. He was my friend… my only true friend.

"It's your fault they're dead." he spat with absolute venom. "My parents are dead because of you."

The wand trembled in his hands as I cowered on the ground. Snape had taught him the Cruciatus Curse.

We were only eleven years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading your support means so much to me! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, i've been really busy. However, I'll try to update again soon! Thank you to those who have reviewed, it means the most! I really love reviews and the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Just keep that in mind!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading your support means so much to me! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy. However, I'll try to update again soon! Also, I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! It's what keeps me motivated to write! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe and healthy. I'll update again soon!

**Chapter 11:**

They told me not to wander the halls alone.

There were dangerous creatures lurking around every corner. Much more dangerous than my deranged uncle and perhaps even more than the Dark Lord. But I had to find Blaise. He wasn't thinking rationally and going to face Severus Snape was a death wish. I wasn't going to be the reason he was hurt. Retracing my steps, I quickly found the dungeons. I froze… the faintest sound of screams could be heard. They were angry… in agony.

But I couldn't go any further.

An arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me away and back around the corner. Without looking at their face, I hit and kicked trying to escape their hold. I was dumped to the ground, hitting the wooden floor with a thud. Looking up with anger in my eyes I was confronted by Draco. His white-blonde hair was perfectly slicked back and grey eyes furious.

 _Stand down._ The voice whispered in my head.

I wouldn't.

He was angry and when men were furious they were violent. But this was too important. I refused to be weak.

"What are you doing?" his was voice low.

I shrank back at his harsh tone. His eyes softened for a moment but I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

_Don't be weak._

"You don't even have your wand."

I had no clue how to use the bloody thing. It would do shite to protect me.

"I-" my throat was dry. "I- need to he-help Blaise." he could hear the desperation in my voice and could see it on my face.

Draco faltered for just a moment.

"You can't." his voice was just above a whisper.

My eyes furrowed together.

"Blaise is safe, I can assure you. The stuff they are doing to Snape-"

I flinched.

"- you don't want to see."

His teeth were clenched but his grey eyes raged a storm. His hands had formed into fists and the faintest tick could be seen in his jaw.

"Wh-who else is they?"

Draco looked down at the ground, kicking his foot.

"Who is th-they?" my voice rose.

He sighed, looking everywhere but at me. I was used to being ignored. I was used to being looked down upon but Draco… he had been so kind. He wouldn't lie to me. Or so I thought.

"Your parents and Blaise." he ran his hand through his hair, tugging anxiously. "Aunt Bella's torture methods are… _infamous._ " he hissed the word. "It's something no one should witness… no should be put through."

"He hurt me," I whispered. "Snape hurt me and you don't think he should suffer?"

Draco glanced up at me as if I were mumbling nonsense. Ever so passionately he stated, "Snape is the closest thing I have to a father. He's taught me everything I know, so I apologize if I'm struggling with the fact that my Godfather is being brutalized!"

He yanked me to my feet as the anxiety settled in my chest. Draco dragged me back down the endlessly long hall in the opposite direction, I'd come from.

I couldn't breathe.

I opened my mouth to speak… nothing but air came out.

He slammed open a door tossing me inside. I fell to the ground, crying out in pain at the snap of my wrist. I watched him through blurry eyes, his facing morphing into one of instant regret but nothing came of it.

"I'll be back in a few hours," he said. "My room has been warded so you can't escape."

I begged with my eyes to be released. I cried. I screamed. But the door slammed shut with a lock.

I was alone.

That terrified me more than ever.

* * *

From the rug to the walls to his four-poster bed, everything was emerald green. There were no family pictures, knick-knacks, or anything that would scream a teenage boy lived here. His room was perfectly put together and organized. Nothing was out of place.

I pushed myself up to my feet, cradling my injured wrist to my chest. I wouldn't let this place become another prison. I wouldn't let him treat me like this. I yanked at the drawers to his desk, trying to find some way to escape but everything was locked. The windows were even warded.

He knew I couldn't do magic.

He knew I was weak.

Of course, he'd turn against me… my one friend.

My eyes blurred with tears and shoulders shook. My knees wobbled and I collapsed to the ground.

This was just another prison.

They'd come back.

Or perhaps, I'd be left here to die a slow painful death. No one was come to help me. I hadn't told anyone I left… Draco was the only one who knew where I was.

Death was always the preferred option.

Living a life of servitude was no life but I could never die… they wouldn't let me.

I stared out the window, gazing down below at the garden. Aunt Cissa was standing by a fountain. Her shoulders shook and hands wiped at her face.

She was crying.

Everyone cried here… I wondered if it was because of me.

My fingers touched the glass, wanting to reach out to her just as she had done for me so many times. A moment later Draco appeared. He walked beside her, his hands crossed behind his back. I couldn't make out what they were saying but it seemed serious. A snarl happened upon his face.

He looked up at the window.

I ducked down… but I'm pretty sure he saw me. I sat on the ground at the foot of his bed. The rug softened the hardness which I was grateful for.

I closed my eyes, my head rested on my knees. The storm raged on inside my head, pounding against my skull. I screamed for release only not to be heard.

The silence was the most deafening.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

I turned around, my heart leaped into my throat. Nobody had come in hours. Jelly was the last. She brought me food two hours ago and then left. She had been instructed not to set me free and couldn't even talk to me.

Now, I watched the sunset. A mix of orange and pink covered the sky. _Yes, that's how long I've been locked up in this room_. I didn't expect Draco to come back.

"Hermione?"

The door opened and instead of facing the blonde-haired boy… my mother stood proud and tall. The tiniest smirk played at her ruby red lips and twirling a finger around a curly lock, I saw just the beginning of blood. Red coated her fair skin.

She thought she had cleaned it all away. My stomach churned and tears stung at the back of my eyes. She didn't seem to notice my weariness.

"I apologize for keeping you here all day, darling," she said. "But there were things I had to do that you just weren't ready to see yet." she licked the blood between her fingers.

"Draco locked me in here!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her dark eyes, huffing in annoyance. "He was told to keep you away from the dungeons. Your father believed you weren't ready to face… Severus Snape."

I flinched at the sound of his name and a shudder went through my body. I wanted to believe he was gone. I wanted to believe that he didn't terrify me but that would just be a lie.

"Is he dead?"

"Not yet."

"Wha-what did you do to him?" I was afraid to ask.

Her eyes flashed darkly as she twirled the wand in her hand. She stared hard at me, unforgiving. "He got what he deserved. I always knew we couldn't trust that traitor!"

I bit my lip and a coppery taste entered my mouth. My mother stared at my bent arm, her gaze focused on my wrist. "What happened?" her head cocked to the side. She took a step forward reaching out towards me and I stumbled back, my face went pale.

_Don't say. He'll be angry._

"N-n-nothing." the stutter had returned.

She frowned, shaking her head. "You're hurt. Who did that to you?"

I couldn't meet her eyes. I knew she would be angry… either at my weakness or at Draco and in turn he'd be angry with me.

"No-no-"

"Don't lie to me!"

Pulling out her wand she pointed it at my arm and exclaimed without warning, "Episkey!"

I howled in pain as the crack repaired itself. I stifled a groan, hesitantly flexing my wrist, shocked to find it had been repaired.

"H-how did you do that?"

She rose her eyebrows, seemingly surprised. "It's a healing charm." she simply said. "You don't know?"

"No," I mumbled, looking down at the ground.

I was never allowed to be healed. I didn't deserve it.

Her jaw clenched, understanding my silence. "You're afraid," she said. "How many times do we have to tell you, you're safe?"

I wasn't safe though. Snape was here under the same roof. I would never be safe with him near.

"Tell me who hurt you, Hermione," she repeated, slowly. "No harm will come to you."

I opened my mouth only for air to come out. My vocal cords had frozen, his name stuck at the back of my throat. Instead, I imagined his face hoping she'd get the message. A moment later, I felt a prodding ache at the front of my head as she shifted through my mind.

"Thank you." she breathed. "Don't worry about your prat cousin. Mummy will take care of him for you."

**ooOoo**

She was there again, dusting off the priceless vase in my Uncle's office. Her back was turned, treating the object as delicately as possible.

I stood by the doorway, watching her, unsure what to say.

She froze, almost as if she sensed my presence.

I said hello and her brown eyes met mine. She stared at me, her gaze burned into my soul. I saw the fear. I recognized her fear as my own. The fear of punishment- of messing up.

Suddenly, the vase slipped from her hand, breaking into a million little pieces. She immediately bent down, the glass cut into her knees and the palm of her hands as she frantically worked to clean up the mess.

"Pl-please!" I pleaded with her. "You're going to hurt yourself… let me help you."

I walked around the desk to find her hands and knees covered in blood. She flinched away, her body trembled at my close proximity. I held my hands up in surrender, trying to show her that I meant no harm. Her face paled as I held out my hand, offering her assistance. She backed away, confusion and fear shone in her eyes.

"My name is Hermione." my voice was just above a whisper. "Do you remember me? We met before."

She didn't respond. She hid behind her dark curls. A drop fell from her cheek.

"I'm sorry—"

"What is going on here?"

My head jerked up, hands frozen above the broken vase. The girl beside me lips slightly parted and eyes widened in pure terror. You could cut the tense air with a knife. I scrabbled to get to my feet, brushing the dirt off my robes. My back immediately stiffened and eyes cast downward.

"S-sir." I managed to swallow the lump in my throat.

Lucius Malfoy banged his cane against his hardwood floor. His narrowed eyes slithered between the both of us before landing on the broken vase. His lips pressed into a thin line.

_This was all my fault._

"Step away from the filthy half-blood-"

I paused.

"NOW!"

Like a shock going down my spine, I jumped at the tone of his voice. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I quickly moved around the desk, standing beside him. With a simple swish of his wand, the vase had repaired itself and was back on the original table. A dark red stained the emerald carpet. The girl remained crouched on the floor, too afraid to close her eyes.

"I-i-it w-was my fault s-sir." I stammered.

He rose a delicate thin blonde eyebrow, turning towards me. My shoulders hunched and I cringed back. He noticed but spoke nothing of it.

"I-I s-s-startled her," I rushed to explain. "I-I-I was look-king f-for m-mother, and f-f-ound her cleaning. I wa-was going t-to ask h-her if she had s-seen her." It technically was the truth. I was looking for my mother because she stormed off, presumably to search for Draco. I wanted to find her before she made matters worse.

He regarded me cooly before saying, "you will watch and you will learn. You do not converse with the Help."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant because a moment later the curse fell from his lips. With his wand pointed at the girl, she writhed and screamed bloody murder under the cruciatus curse. I soundlessly screamed. My eyes blurred over with tears as the girl twitched on the ground, her limbs bending in an unnatural position.

_"Crucio!" he roared._

_Her body twitched. She screamed her voice raw. It felt as if she had swallowed acid and her insides were slowly being burned alive. She could do nothing but lay there and let the curse ride it's way out. She had broken a plate and her master was furious._

_"Plea-Ahhhh." she tried to plead with him to stop._

_He only became angrier._

I swayed back and forth on my feet.

The girl continued to scream.

My uncle cruelly smiled.

She was supposed to be the enemy. We weren't supposed to be friends. That's what I tried to remind myself. It's what everyone had told me- Aunt Cissa, Mother, Father, Draco, Uncle Lucius…

But the girl hurt.

She cried.

That used to be me… I used to be her.

I couldn't hate her.

The curse lifted and she laid in a puddle of her own vomit. Tremors went through her body as she curled up on herself into a tight ball.

It wasn't her fault… it was all mine. But the words were caught at the back of my throat.

"Clean up this mess. Your punishment will be continued later," he ordered the girl.

He turned his attention to me. The color drained from my face as his hand clamped down on my shoulder, forcing me to walk in front of him.

"Let this be a lesson not to wander the manor alone." he hissed. "The girl is nothing more than a slave, a filthy half-blood. It's her fault for the broken vase and if I catch you speaking to her one more time, you will not like the outcome. Now… let's find your mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There's mention of suicidal ideation and abuse in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable, I suggest you don't read.

**Chapter 12:**

**Disclaimer: There's mention of suicidal ideation and abuse in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable, I suggest you don't read.**

* * *

"Mother!" I screeched. "Mother, please!"

She dragged me by the arm to the floo, father followed behind. Draco laid on the ground in agony while the house-elf fussed over him. My uncle was all too pleased by the chaos he had created while Aunt Cissa kneeled beside Draco, trying to fix the damage my mother had caused. I think it was fair to say we were not welcome at the Manor again anytime soon.

Uncle Lucius and I found my mother and Draco in the gardens in an all-out duel. She was trying to defend my honor, she said. It was very noble of her but completely unnecessary. It didn't take long for her anger to turn towards me. Associating with undeserving half-bloods was frowned upon and associating with slaves in a cordial manner was absolutely forbidden. Uncle Lucius was far too eager to tell her what I'd done. Now, her hand was wrapped around my wrist in a bone-crushing grip as we promptly left the manor.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as we stepped out of the fireplace into the parlor room. She threw me down on the couch, her eyes black. My father stood beside her, towering over me. I looked up at him, heart racing, yet he said nothing. He did nothing.

"My daughter will not be blood-traitor!" she hissed. "You are a member of the Sacred twenty-eight, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange, the daughter of the Dark Lord's most loyal members of his inner circle! You will not disgrace this family or so help me, Merlin…"

"I'm sorry-"

"I defended you!" she exclaimed. "I defended you against your prat cousin!"

My eyes dripped wet with tears as she continued to berate me, going on and on about how I was such a disappointment. Sobs wracked my body as I pleaded for forgiveness, my heart racing against my chest.

"Quit your crying." my father spoke for the first time. His face was stoic, back ramrod straight and shoulders squared. "I saw you heading towards the servant girl at the party. I know you wandered down to the dungeons as well. This is not your first interaction with the girl."

My face paled, the only sound was the rush of blood in my ears. I thought I had been careful, no one was ever around.

"We have eyes and ears everywhere, Hermione." his voice was too steady. "I do not enjoy giving your uncle the upper advantage. The Malfoys have always been snobs and your uncle will do anything he can to discredit us with the Dark Lord."

I hung my head, a single tear dripped from my chin, and felt as if a heavyweight had been placed on my chest. Anger was a familiar emotion I was used to dealing with but disappointment… not so much.

"We expect more from you. Your behavior around others reflects on our entire family. Lucius is already weary of your sudden appearance. For all, we know you could be a spy for Dumbledore-"

"That's not true!"

"Quiet!" his voice boomed throughout the room. "You will not interrupt your mother or me when speaking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-yes s-sir." I stared at the ground, unable to keep the tears at bay. I sat on my hands, trying to hide the shaking. They weren't going to let me go without punishment.

"Of course, I don't believe that tale and neither does the Dark Lord. However, Lucius Malfoy has always been a paranoid man." he rolled his eyes, mumbling a few choice words under his breath. "It does not do you any good to interact with those people. They will only bring you down."

I nodded my head, keeping my mouth shut. I felt his heavy glare on my body, knowing he was moments away from lashing out.

"Stand up and hold your arms out." his voice was calm.

My head shot up, eyes weary. He held his wand in his left hand and slowly, I did as he bid. He muttered the words and I heard the crack before I felt the snap.

"Ahh!" the scream left my lips before I could stop myself. My knees buckled with each hit but my arms were frozen in the position they were in so I couldn't pull away. Twenty angry red welts covered my arms. Finally, the spell was undone but I stayed stock still, knowing running would only make everything worse. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I trusted him. I let my guard down, believing he was different. Obviously, I hadn't learned from the past.

"Go to your room." was all he said.

I paused, my eyebrows furrowed together. _That was it?_ Usually, I was at least put under the Cruciatus Curse, sometimes Sectumsempra. Perhaps he'd continue later.

"Y-yes father." I hurried away before he could change his mind.

* * *

The water turned a murky reddish-brown. My arms burned, the water boiling hot but all I did was close my eyes and my head disappeared below the surface. I wondered how long it would take for me to die, for the pain to fade away, to no longer cease to exist. Drowning was supposed to be one of the most painful deaths. I imagined the water filling my lungs with each breathe, struggling to breathe. Eventually, the fiery pain would start to fade and warmth would spread throughout my body. I wouldn't feel the need to fight anymore. I would be at peace.

That's how I wanted to feel. But nobody would let me feel that way. They always wanted me to be something that I was not. They always wanted more out of me.

Sometimes I wish I'd listened to him. Perhaps I'd be in a happier place.

" _You don't have to stay here," he said. "I can take you away."_

The only way I could escape was by death.

" _No." my voice was just a whisper. I kept my eyes focused on his chest, afraid to look up. It could be a trick for all I knew. They'd done it before. There was no one I could trust._

" _You don't have to stay here and suffer." he pleaded. "There are people who will help you."_

_I was unsavable. Surely he knew that. But he still tried and I couldn't hate him for that._

I cried, the water and tears mixed together. Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I go with him? I couldn't be who my mother and father wanted me to be. I wasn't the perfect daughter. I was barely pureblood, and they probably would've branded me as a blood-traitor if I wasn't their daughter. I'd grown up in the enemies' hands- _my masters_. I was too damaged to be redeemed and all I'd continue to do was disappoint them.

In some ways though, He understood. He promised me that he'd take me away but I didn't take him up on his offer.

I should be grateful that I was with my family. It was what I had always dreamed of but it no longer felt like a dream. It was just a continuation of the nightmare I was already living.

My parents were angry with me. Surely, the Order was furious with me.

But I didn't want to think about them or the burning pain in my arms or the punishment that was soon to come. All I wanted to do was fade away… just for a little bit.

* * *

I suppose I should've planned it a little better. Drowning in a bathtub was not the way I wanted to go. Healer Wickman was a short woman. She reminded me of a pixie with her short blonde bob cut and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She poked and prodded, putting me on bed rest for the next two days. I had already been unconscious for three and I felt like crap.

Missy found me lifeless, floating in the bath. It was never my intention to traumatize her and I did feel guilty. It wasn't her fault, I was slightly suicidal- _ok more like very suicidal._ She couldn't have known but my parents felt differently. My mother forced me to watch as she took her life and her dead body fell to the ground. I was so frozen, unable to cry. She was a good elf, my friend. Missy did not deserve the fate that befell her.

The three days passed by painfully slow, the Healer never leaving my side for more than a second, afraid I'd try to off myself again.

Now I sat in the dining room and picked at the food, feeling full despite having eaten nothing all day. Father could barely look me in the eye and mother seemed intent to forget that her daughter tried to kill herself.

She talked about the plans the Dark Lord had for Hogwarts. Muggleborns were to be expelled and halfbloods would have to prove their magical abilities if they wanted to stay. The Carrow twins would be appointed the new Defense Against the Dark Art professors, which was changing to simply, a Dark Arts Class, and the new Headmaster would be Thorfinn Rowle.

I frowned, my knife scraped against the plate, and took a small bite of the meat.

"What do you think of the new changes to come, Hermione? Hogwarts and the Ministry should be in our power within a year."

"They sound great. I have no problems with them." I only said what they expected me to say. Nothing more, nothing less.

"There's something you don't like." he pressed. "You and your mother make the same face when your thinking hard."

My cheeks blushed and I shook my head, strands of hair falling in my face. I mumbled, "It's nothing."

"I'd like to hear."

My lips pressed together into a thin line, knuckles turned white, around the silverware. I doubt they want to hear their daughter advocate for muggleborns. I'm sure they'd rather drink goblin piss.

"It-" I gulped. "'It's just that I don't find it very reasonable, expelling all mug- _mudbloods._ I'm sure there are some very talented-"

"Talented mudbloods!" mother shrieked laughing in disbelief. "What other nonsense has Dumbledore, that old fool, filled your mind your mind with?"

My jaw clenched and my right eye twitched. I hung my head low, the sound of her laughter causing my teeth to grind together. She'd never listen to me, too stuck in her beliefs that muggleborns were inferior and that they had stolen our magic.

I knew that wasn't true.

Lily Potter was muggleborn. Her painting was stored away in the attic of Grimmauld Place. The only reason I knew of her was that I was often tasked with cleaning the place out. I found her four years, Magenta Comstock painted her portrait in secret in 1980. She knew that she'd probably die and didn't want to leave Harry alone. However, Lord James Potter had always expressed his distaste in portraits, preferring to go beyond the veil when his time came. It was Remus Lupin who moved her painting from Godric's Hollow to Grimmauld Place after their murder. It's unsure why but Lord Black didn't want her painting around. She was moved to the attic, no one else knowing of the painting's existence until I found her. She told me how she sacrificed her own life in order to save Harry. The Dark Lord gave her the chance to save herself but she chose her son.

I didn't tell her what had become of him, what a monster he had turned into. I told her what she wanted to hear- that he was kind and caring. He thought of others before himself and that he was brave. I had learned to keep my voice steady and face impassive, so she wouldn't see through the lies. She'd question me about my scars and bruises and I'd tell her I tripped. I knew she didn't believe me but didn't push for more.

Lily Potter was the opposite of weak. She was the strongest witch I knew.

"Tell me more, Hermione."

Mother fell silent.

I looked up at my father in shock.

He quirked an eyebrow, urging me to speak.

"Fro-from what you've told me, there are fewer purebloods than there are halfbloods and mug- _mudbloods._ There has to be somebody to do the jobs we don't want to do like janitorial, secretaries, servants, nannies for families. We have to keep them around because they do have other uses."

It was silent, the only sound was the echo of my racing heart, pounding in my ears. Perhaps I'd misspoken. I closed my eyes, waiting for the curse. Yet none came. Even my mother had nothing to say.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." there was pride in his voice "Meet me in my study after. We'll discuss it more there."

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

"Yes, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading your support means so much to me! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy. However, I'll try to update again soon! Also, I REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! It's what keeps me motivated to write! I hope you all are doing well and staying safe and healthy. I'll update again soon!


	13. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl who has been missing for more than ten years, suddenly reappears outside Malfoy Manor. With no memory, magic, or wand, the broken girl is revealed to be the long lost daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus: Hermione Lestrange.

**Chapter 13:**

"Hello."

"Hey," I blushed.

He kissed my hand.

I blushed some more.

We hadn't talked in about a week. I think he's been avoiding me. I wanted to owl him but I was afraid my parents would find out. They've been setting me up with different people each week.

Yesterday it was Theo Nott.

He was kind, a bit lanky for my taste, but was friends with Draco and enjoyed talking about books. I enjoyed looking at the covers in the library but the words didn't make much sense. I had never learned to read. Father said it didn't matter because house witches didn't need to know how to read.

Mother told me though that I was to become a Death Eater. She promised that she'd hire me a tutor and I'd learn quickly. She said that father didn't want me becoming one and would've preferred that I just sit pretty. That only made me want to learn more. I would not demote myself to _just_ a house witch. I would prove him wrong. I would prove everyone wrong. I'd already spent most of my life cleaning up and taking care of others and I wanted to do something more. I wanted to be powerful.

"I wanted to apologize for my sudden departure at Draco's," his shoulders hunched, uncharismatically, and cheeks pinkened just the tiniest bit. "I feel strangely… _protective_ of you. Snape was always a douche and the thought of him hurting you… I just… I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry if I scared you."

He scared me half to death. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to hit him and scream at him about how clueless he acted. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, how worried I was for him. But all I could do was nod my head. I was unused to apologies. No one ever apologized to me. I usually deserved everything I got.

"I saw Theo yesterday."

He quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile played at his lips.

_Seriously, Hermione? Was that all you could say?_

I mentally slapped myself in the face. I doubted he wanted to hear about another guy, I was being courted by.

"Nott?" he asked surprised. "He's one of my best mates- him and Draco."

"He's very nice," I said. "My mother said he's from a good English pureblood family and I'd be lucky to marry him."

I stared at the ground, a thousand thoughts ran through my head. _Why was I so bloody awful at small talk?_

"He's a good guy." Blaise smiled although his voice was slightly strained. "Perfect for a witch like you."

 _But I like you._ I thought in my mind. I didn't want any other wizard. I was set to meet Evan Rosier tomorrow for afternoon tea and from what mother told me, we were second cousins. It didn't seem to bother her though. She and father were distantly related. All purebloods were.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" I asked, hopeful. "The tulips have bloomed. They're very pretty."

"Actually," he paused. "I was hoping you would accompany me to Parkinson Manor."

 _Parkinson?_ An image of the witch in the green dress from the party popped into mind. She made me nervous. Blaise must have seen the worried expression on my face because suddenly he was holding my hand, gently squeezing.

"Pansy is a good friend," he said. "She's just having a small get together and I figured you might want to meet some people your own age. It must be awfully lonely only having your parents and Missy-"

"Tulip." I cut him off.

"What?"

Tears burned at the back of my eyes. "Missy is dead. My mother killed her right in front of me."

"Why?" he sputtered, eyes wide.

I froze. He couldn't know what I tried to do. He'd leave me in a heartbeat.

"No reason." my voice was suddenly thick. "I'll have to ask my parents if I can go."

"Of course." he immediately said. "I'll wait here-"

"There will be no need." a voice said from behind.

I spun around to find my mother lurking, watching us with interest.

"Hello, Mr. Zabini." she feigned a smile, coming to stand beside me.

'Lady Lestrange." he bowed. "It's nice to see you again."

She sighed, her eyes roaming over his body and hand running through my tangled curls. "I hear you'd like to take my daughter out," she said.

His Adam's apple bobbed, nodding his head. "We're meeting at Parkinson manor- just Draco, Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey, Pansy, Lilia Selwyn, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass."

My mother nodded, seemingly approving of the group. She turned to me and said, "you have to bring Tulip with you, We don't want another _incident_."

Blaise was confused.

_I wasn't going to try to off myself again._

I nodded my head, reluctantly, not willing to explain to him. "Yes, mother." I quietly agreed.

"I'll let your father know where you've gone," she said, smoothing out my hair with her hand. "It'll be good for you to be surrounded by your own people. Perhaps, know you will learn our ways."

"Of course, mother." I bite down on my tongue, stopping myself from saying any more. If she meant becoming a raging blood supremacist then I wanted nothing to do with their ways.

I had no desire to fight in the middle of a war. I wanted to retire to a desolate beach with no other people and live in a little cottage and vegetable garden. I wanted to go where no one would ever find me. I was offered that choice but turned it down. I was stupid when I was young but I knew better now.

"Tulip!" she screeched.

The poor creature arrived, shaking in fear of her. "You will accompany your mistress to the Parkinson home. Keep a good eye on her."

She didn't have a chance to respond because my mother left suddenly.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was just as intimidating as I remembered. She wore a flowy light blue dress robe, more casual and not as fancy. Her dark hair fell below her shoulders in soft waves and she looked less pug like without all the makeup on. There was a confidence and certainty about her personality that oozed off her body. She was the type of girl who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.

As soon as we stepped through the fireplace Blaise was greeted with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. I stood back, unsure of what to do. Her brown eyes landed on me, a moment later and brows arched, silently judging. I stood still, unsure of what else to do. Blaise's hand rested on the small of my back in what was meant to be a comforting gesture. My stomach rolled and I stared at her painted toenails.

After what felt like an eternity, she smiled. Blaise let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Parkinson Manor," she said. Her hands folded together, resting on her stomach. "It's nice to see you again. I apologize we didn't get a chance to speak at your party… I was kind of preoccupied."

"HAH!" Blaise barked a laugh. "You had the entire quidditch team fighting to look at your tits-"

She punched him in the arm. Blaise smirked. I fought back the urge not to take a step back. I'd never been around _friendly_ banter. Usually arguing lead to fighting and people ended up getting hurt but watching Blaise from the corner of my eye, he only smiled teasing her back, no anger in sight.

"I needed to let loose." she shrugged. "In a few weeks I'll be chained to Montague and we all know how possessive he can be."

"Your parents couldn't have been happy about that."

"No." she hummed. "They weren't."

Despite her airy voice, there was a fear in her eyes. But of who- Her parents? Montague? His name sounded familiar but I couldn't picture who he was. Both of them quieted as the conversation turned a dark corner, silently communicating with their eyes. It felt as if I was intruding on a private moment.

Her eyes flickered to me. Her hands suddenly clapped together, breaking the silence. There was a false airiness in her voice as she said, "Anyways! Let's head to the patio, the others are eating."

She took my hand, dragging me away from Blaise and out the open door. It was a small stone terrace and seated around the table were three girls, Draco, Theo, and the other boy I assumed to be Adrian Pucey. The men stood up, except Draco. He refused to even look in my direction. I assumed he was still angry because of my mother. I sat farthest away from him, in between Pansy and a blonde-haired girl.

"I'm Daphne," she smiled, her teeth pearly white. Everything about her screamed perfection from her perfectly braided golden blonde hair to blue eyes and sparkling dress. She looked as if she'd never worked a day in her life. Her hands were smooth, no callous in sight, and a fat shining diamond ring sat on her finger.

"This is my sister Astoria." she pointed toward the identical girl beside her. The only difference was that she looked to be a couple of years younger and had dark brown hair and fair skin, not as tan as her sister.

"Stori." she corrected her with a slight roll of her eyes. "I go by Stori."

I nodded my head. Opening my mouth to speak, it felt like something was stuck at the back of my throat. Everyone waited for a response but I said nothing.

They turned away, suddenly more interested in the biscuits on their plate.

"You know Theo, Draco, Blaise…" Pansy hesitantly spoke up in an attempt to curb the awkward silence. Blaise winked at me from across the table. I looked away, trying to hide the twitch of my lips. Was it silly of me to be this nervous around him?

"Have you met Adrian and Lilia?"

_I had not._

Lilia was the third girl. She had dark brown eyes and long straight hair, almost black. Her face was narrow and cat-like eyes looked me over. She sat rigid in the chair, grasping Adrian's hand underneath the table. She seemed to think that she was better than me. She was judging me hard and I don't think she liked me very much. Hate was an emotion I knew well. I could handle hate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lestrange," Adrian Pucey spoke for the both of them. He was courteous if not a bit cautious. His dark hair was swooped to the side, he had a strong jawline and dark brown eyes. He sat with the same confidence and regality as the rest of them. None of them had to say there richer or more superior than others, you just felt it.

"Th-thank you." I stammered.

I glanced at Draco but he was concentrated on Lilia's face. His mouth formed into a sneer, slouching at the table.

"Would anyone like some more pumpkin juice?" Pansy asked too sweetly.

Draco arched an eyebrow.

Her smile was forced.

_I wanted to leave._

"Only if there's a shot a firewhisky." drawled Blaise.

Theo snickered, lightening up the mood.

I was about to say no but decided against it. I would only make myself look more like a fool. Tulip stood at the doorway, painfully quiet. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten about her presence but I was all too aware.

Pansy called for a house-elf and he arrived right away taking the pitcher and refilling it a moment later before disappearing again. Draco pulled a tiny bottle out of his pocket filled with liquid and poured it into the pitcher.

I didn't take a drink but everyone else did.

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. The stench of alcohol burned my nose. My fingers tugged and pulled at the seams in my dress, unraveling a string. I counted backwards in my mind, trying to focus on anything else other than this.

Lilia Selwyn was already drunk and downed her glass in one gulp.

_I wanted to leave._

Nobody seemed to notice.

"Are you coming to Hogwarts this year?" Stori suddenly asked.

Startled, my head shot up and I mumbled out a response. "N-no. I'm being homeschooled, I think, yeah, homeschooled."

"Oh," her voice faltered. "That's a shame."

"All Lestranges are in Slytherin," Pansy spoke up. "You most likely would've been a snake-like us. Slytherin is the best house."

That's something everyone seemed to agree on. Father said I spoke like a true Slytherin last night. After dinner, we talked more in his study about the Dark Lord's plans and he seemed to agree with what I had to say.

"My parents were saying that you're going to take the mark?" said Adrian.

"Yes."

Draco glanced at me, his jaw was clenched.

"Of course she is." Lilia rolled her eyes. "You've met her parents, haven't you?"

"Daddy says it's not a witch's place to fight battles." Daphne twirled a blonde lock around her finger. "I'm to marry Felix Rosier in a month. He's a Dragonologist."

I nodded as if I was remotely interested in what she had to say. Astoria giggled and Pansy huffed. Was this what witches did in their free time? Ginny Weasley and her friends always rode on their brooms. Sometimes they gossiped about boys but it was never anything interesting.

"What was it like?" Lilia suddenly turned toward me. "My parents say you were like, abused by the Order. You don't look abused though, you're just pale and skinny-"

"Lilia!" Blaise and Pansy barked at the same time.

"- and ugly," she smirked. "I don't get what's so special about you. You're probably just as bat shit crazy like your mother-"

She didn't have a chance to finish because Adrian roughly pulled her from the table, dragging her away.

"You're the prettiest one here!" Stori said unconvincingly.

My chest heaved up and down. Their voices blurred together as wet drops fell down my cheeks.

_Take me away! Now!_

"Hermione, listen to me!" Pansy grabbed my face, forcing me to stare at her. "She's just jealous, alright? Lilia has wanted to marry Adrian for the longest time and suddenly you appeared. She's afraid that he's going to leave her for you."

"I- I don't even know him!" my voice shook. I stood up suddenly, feeling as if I was about to puke. The food sat on my plate, untouched, and the ground below me swayed.

"Mistress Minny!" I was just briefly aware of Tulip tugging on my robes. "Let Tulip bring Mistress home! Mistress is sickly!"

I pulled away and Blaise and Draco now stood beside me. I turned to Blaise, completely ignoring my cousin. I wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

"Let me take you somewhere." his voice was warm, a soft whisper in my ear. "I can take us away from here, Hermione, just name the place."

"Barnton," I whispered.

_Take me to Barnton._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I know, double update! Thanks to those who've reviewed and read, it means so much to me! I really love seeing reviews, for please do! I'm trying to include more of Blaise and I apologize if anyone's been confused. Everything will make sense in the end! The next chapter should clear a few things up! I keep taking breaks from this story and then will come back and forget what I wrote before. I'm trying to put it more together and update it more frequently. I should update again soon but until then I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
